


Gray Ambitions

by phoenixreal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Abusive Relationships, Bullying, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Control, Domestic Violence, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Possessive Voldemort, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco discovers that all is not as he thought with the Golden Boy.  When he and his father rescue him on his deathbed, things start to change.  A dark lord starts to regain his sanity, and decides that perhaps taking over the wizarding world would be better with a companion who is conveniently in the clutches of his Death Eaters, and already tired of fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Draco's Discovery

For someone just returned to life, the dark lord was sure pushy with the orders, Draco Malfoy thought absently as he walked down a street called Privet Drive. He wore a glamour, so to anyone else he looked like just another Muggle. Supposedly, the great dark lord was worried about Potter. Something about him being susceptible to the influence of the light. Oh well. So he was supposed to monitor his house, discreetly of course. He came upon a woman standing in her yard, shaking her head. He glanced at her.

"Evening," he said, then heard something crash in the next house. The woman flinched. "What's going on there?" he asked, innocently.

She shook he head. "Nothing anyone will stop, or they would have done it years ago," she said, and moved into her house, leaving Draco very confused.

He looked at the number, four, and heard yelling of some sort and then it got very quiet. He shook his head and walked past it, glancing in the window to see a family sitting down to dinner, a very fat man, a fat boy and a woman with a donkey looking face. Wait, wasn't this supposed to be where Potter lived? He felt the blood wards pulsating against the house, but something was wrong with them. It was like they were flickering. He watched for a minute, and never saw his quarry. He'd just have to come back tomorrow again, he guessed.

He wandered back to the house he was using, warded and sealed, of course, and slept away the night, waking the next morning for a new disguise. While he was on this horrid detail, he had to at least amuse himself by using different disguises each day after all. This place was really boring. He found a park, though, and sat there for a long time, and eventually, he spotted his quarry, after lunch. He smirked beneath the tree he sat in and waited. However, that smirk faded into a look of confusion as he saw him, his clothes were horrible, raggedy, even, a t-shirt so much too big that the sleeves rested halfway down his forearms, and sweatpants that hung on him that had been roughly cut off with a pair of scissors or a knife. He couldn't miss the limp as he went past, completely oblivious to Draco's place in the shade.

Harry was tired. Really tired. And now he was pretty sure his wrist was sprained, or possibly broken. Dammit, if he could use magic, this wouldn't be a problem. But no, he couldn't use magic yet, and his uncle knew it. And he was taking every chance to remind him how much smaller and weaker he was than the brutish man. He sat down on the swing, rubbing his wrist, seeing it was already turning purplish. His wand, like all his things, was locked away. He sighed and swung back and forth, keeping the injured wrist against his belly. He winced as he dropped when he pressed too hard on his left foot. He was pretty sure he had a bone somewhere in his hip or upper thigh that was cracked. It was just after lunch. He could sit here for a while before he had to go make dinner. They didn't care where he went as long as his chores were done. The list hadn't been long today because they were going out to celebrate something for Dudley's school. He laid his head against the cool chain and sighed, slipping into sleep, the soft motion of the swing lulling him.

Sometime later he awoke with a start, almost falling out of the swing. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yelping when he tried to do so with the injured arm. He scowled at it and then looked up. The sun was way too far into the west.

"Fuck," he almost yelled, leaping, or trying to leap, out of the swing, falling instead, and landing awkwardly on the already injured side. He groaned and struggled up to his feet and ran. "Fuck, I'm so dead, so fucking dead," he cried out hoarsely, nearly face planting as his hip twisted painfully, not noticing the boy sitting next to the tree as he ran.

Draco frowned and stood to follow his nemesis. What the hell? First weird thing, he'd watched him fall asleep not only sitting up, but in a swing. And sleep almost six hours like that. He was glad he'd brought a book and a candy bar by the time he woke up. He was fast too, so Draco ran to keep up. He stopped at the treeline across the road from number four and watched as Harry stopped at the head of the sidewalk, seeing the car and then looking up as the fat muggle opened the door.

"You too good to make dinner, freak?" the man scowled, and had Draco not been as close as he was he wouldn't have heard it.

"No, I fell asleep, I'll…" before he could finish the man reached out and grabbed him by the wrist, which brought him to his knees with a cry of obvious pain. "Don't, I can't…if you don't…"

The man looked around to see if there was anyone around and to Draco's surprise, used his other hand to punch hard across Harry's face, snapping his head to the side hard, blood spraying out over the sidewalk. He then hauled him up and threw him into the house behind him, catching his shoulder on the frame and sending him sprawling inside. The door slammed shut and he heard another cry, then a scream of the like he hadn't heard come out of someone not being tortured. He moved to where he could see somewhat, and he just caught the sight of the fat beast dragging, literally dragging, him up the stairs by his hair while he weakly tried to get to his feet behind him.

Draco didn't know what to think. What the hell was going on? He ran back to his assigned house and tossed the floo powder in the fireplace, calling out "Malfoy Manor." He brushed off the dust and stepped out into the room and found his father in the sitting room.

"Son, aren't you supposed to be on duty right now? You've not been relieved," he said, looking over his son, slightly annoyed that after two days he was already disobeying orders.

"Father, I am, but there's something you should see. I don't know if you want to do something, but read my memory, I can't describe it. Watch for yourself," he said, moving forward while his father cast the spell to see what Draco was talking about.  
Lucius pulled his hands back and stared at Draco. "This is how they treat their savior? The boy who is supposed to be strong enough to defeat our dark lord?" he muttered. "You go back, I'll contact you shortly. Stay close to him. The dark lord doesn't want him dead. Don't use magic; we don't want the tracers to activate."

Draco headed back to the place, walking quickly to the place he'd hidden before in the tree line. Through the window, he could see the fat muggles eating, but there was no sign of Harry. He grabbed the invisibility potion from his pouch and drank it, it wouldn't last long, but it was enough for him to circle the house. He made his way around toward the back and he saw the snowy owl he knew belonged to Harry chasing a mouse. The fat muggle came out the back door and noticed the bird and picked up rocks and started chucking them at Hedwig, who took off immediately to sit on the roof.

"Stay away, freak bird, or I'll wring your neck!" he yelled, and Hedwig stepped away from the edge.

He kept moving and heard a noise, like soft wheezing sound and an occasional whimper of obvious pain. He looked up to realize that there was only one window that was barred, and he could see slender fingers wrapped around one of them, pale against the black metal. They tapped a delicate rhythm, and Hedwig hopped down and stood on top of the bars, and shaking hands tied something to her foot. He barely heard the whispered, "Take it to someone, anyone, girl…please…doesn't matter who…" The hands disappeared and Hedwig took off for a moment then drifted down to land in front of Draco's invisible feet. He knelt down and ran a hand over the beautiful bird and picked up the paper that had been placed on her foot.

She flew after him as he headed back to the treeline just before the potion faded completely and opened a small paper marred with ink or something. A jaunty, jagged message was written there.

"I'll miss everyone, and I'm so sorry I wasn't good enough in the end, HP," it read simply. He turned it over in the light and realized that it wasn't ink at all, but smears and drops of blood that covered the tiny paper.

Draco put it in his pocket and went to his position across the street and waited, like his father had said until he heard to pop of an apparition beside him. He looked up to see the familiar blond head of his father.

"Is he inside still?" he asked, apprehensively.

"He's upstairs, in the room with the barred window, he called owl and sent this out," he said, handing his father the paper, and he scowled at it. He supposed that the broken nose he'd seen in the memory could have caused the blood that he was seeing on the small note.

"After the muggles go to sleep, we'll break the wards and get him out for the dark lord," Lucius said with a nod to his son. "I'm sure we'll be rewarded for this, son. Greatly."

They both settled down on the side of the road, and then realized to their amazement less than two hours later, the wards were falling on their own as they sat there, draining slowly of power, something they shouldn't be doing. Draco and Lucius knew that something was extremely wrong with the boy-who-lived. As one, they moved across the street and Lucius cast a silent unlocking charm on the door, which popped with a soft click. They followed the steps and came to a room with several locks on the outside, and inside they could hear something, whispered words and harsh breathing that was almost pants. It was very muffled shout, though that made their moves for them. Lucius carefully undid each lock silently, and the door swung open.

Draco, Malfoy that he was, was rarely out of control. He rarely did stupid things like pass out, or vomit when seeing something like torture. But this made him turn green. The fat man was on top of his rival, who was gagged and had his hands secured above his head to the bedframe. Harry's eyes were squeezed shut and tears ran down his face as he screamed into the gag in his mouth, the man forcing himself on the restrained teen viciously, muttering obscenities and terrible things as he thrashed underneath him. They knew now why the blood wards faded.

Lucius, though stoic on the outside, was deciding which unforgivable to lay on the fat beast before him. Death would be too easy, so he opted for the most fun. And he doubted that his dark lord would want him to kill this muggle.

"Crucio," he said softly, his wand blasting light that connected with the man, causing him to go stiff and fall to the side off Harry, who didn't seem to realize what was happening around him. He instead, curled up on himself, a large amount of blood underneath him.

Draco moved forward and undid the cotton tie (red with blue dots, who would wear something that ugly?) that was wrapped around his wrists and he just curled more into himself, pulling his hands around his ribs and breathing heavily and wheezing with each breath. Draco yanked another tie from around his head, and to his horror, realized it was Harry's Gryffindor tie. He coughed, and blood sprayed form his mouth when he did and he fell unconscious, breathing slowly returning to a somewhat normal speed, but still wheezing and becoming thready.

The fat man was still writhing and moaning on the floor when Lucius looked up releasing the curse. "How is he?"

Draco shook his head. "Father, he's losing blood, and coughing blood, and…he's messed up…I think he's dying, that's why the wards fell…"

Lucius knelt down beside the fat man who was glaring at him through one pudgy eye, panting heavily. "You disgusting Muggle. You should die. Painfully."

"You're another freak like him, _you_ should all die," he muttered.

"Crucio," Lucius muttered softly, sending the man into writhing agony again. He didn't let up this time until he passed completely out. "Draco, can you gather him up? I'm going to find his wand and his things; he doesn't seem to have anything in this...room."

Draco stared at the bed, and found a threadbare blanket tossed to the side of it. He picked it up, leaning over and wrapped around him, and hefted his surprisingly light body up. He nearly staggered backward, expecting him to weigh much more than he did. School had only been out three weeks, how could he possibly have lost that much weight? He was quite proud of his own growth spurt over the last year, and he realized that Harry had had no such spurt, still far shorter and slighter than most the other boys their age. He headed down the stairs quietly, and found his father pulling a trunk from a cupboard and shrinking it to fit in his pocket.

"Come," his father said, and they left the house just in case there were tracing wards inside. Once outside, he took out a skeleton key and placed Harry's hand inside his and gripped it tightly, whispering the portkey command, "skeleton king" and they were tugged through space the sitting room of Malfoy Manor. Severus Snape sat on the divan reading the Daily Prophet when they appeared. The scent of blood brought his attention up sharply.

"Is that…" he began as he stood up to take the unconscious form. Blood was already dripping onto the floor from the bundled form in Draco's arms. "Get him to the potion lab, now. Lucius, transmute the bench to a bed, quickly, I'm hoping I have enough blood replacement potions…"

A few moments later saw Severus rifling through potion stores as he muttered to himself while Draco and Lucius got him settled in the newly transfigured bed. He looked over to the bloodied form.

"Can you clean the blood off him? I need to assess him, and I'm no mediwizard. Wash him, don't scourgify him, we don't know what kind of injuries he has yet," he said almost absently.

Draco summoned a house elf. "Water, rags, both warm and cold water, and sponges. Bring us some clean linens too, sheets, towels, and bandages." The elf popped away and a moment later popped back in with another elf bringing what had been asked.

Severus was busy spelling blood replacer into him, hoping that the ten vials he had was enough. A hundred wouldn't help if he couldn't staunch the bleeding, though. He couldn't tell yet where the blood was coming form. Draco was clearing away the blood around his face and chest, finding that underneath were multiple scars. This wasn't a one-time thing. This was systematic abuse.

Severus ran a diagnostic spell as they worked. "What happened to him…" he muttered, cringing as the spell spilled its results. "He's got a collapsed lung, three fractured ribs, five broken completely, his wrist is broken in two places, his shin is fractured, he has a concussion, his orbital bone is shattered…he's got internal bleeding, internal tearing, that's where the blood loss is stemming from…the internal bleeding is pretty severe, if you hadn't gotten there when you did…he wouldn't have seen morning."

He paused. "I'm going to stop the bleeding, inflate the lung, then the hard part comes in setting the bones…"

After two hours, Severus was ready to set the bones. Each set caused him even in unconsciousness to arch and cry out, though not as bad as if he were awake as the bones were set together and the potion was spelled into him to mend them. Finally, he stepped back, exhausted, having used all the blood replacers, and he was going to need more if the bleeding wasn't perfectly fixed.

"Draco, start working on some blood replacers, and pain potions. I'm going to need a little while before I can do anything else," he said sinking into a large chair. "Bind any other surface wounds, and are either of you going to tell me why you showed up with a bloody Harry Potter? And what in Merlin's name did this to him?"

Lucius sighed, finishing washing the boy and covering him with a blanket. Draco had gone to work on the potions already. "Draco came to me, saying he was worried about him, as you know the dark lord tasked him with watching him in the muggle world after he overheard the summer address this year. Perhaps you could just look for yourself, Severus? I'm too tired to detail this all. The exhaustion of not killing a muggle is greater than actually killing one."

Severus nodded and cast the spell and found himself awash in the memories of the night, first Draco's, and then the elder Malfoy. He pulled back as though shocked at the end. "Does Dumbledore know of this? He's letting him go to that? What would trigger this muggle to do such a thing…"

Severus had his own memories of talking to Dumbledore about the boy. Knowing that the boy was going to his death was bad enough, but the fact that he was having something like this done to him… He could only hope it was a one-time thing. But what Draco had seen gave him a different impression.

"Severus, he's got a lot of old scarring. I mean, a lot," Lucius said, looking over the now cleaned and bandaged body.

The potion master took a breath and went to look and saw the bruising of differing shades, and the older scars. He cast a diagnostic spell to look for old breaks in the bones and found more than a boy his age should have.

"How has this never come to Poppy's attention…" he muttered.

"What his uncle did tonight…was that the first time he did that? Or had it happened before?" Lucius asked quiet.

Severus stiffened as the diagnostic spell completed. "There's more than enough scarring to suggest that was nowhere near the first time."

"How did your mediwitch miss it?" the blond asked, starting to allow a scowl to furrow his pristine brow.

"She would have had to have a reason to look. He would have had to complain about stomach pain, bleeding, anything like that. As far as the bones, again, it wouldn't show on a regular diagnostic scan," he said, shaking his head. "Gods, he's had more bones broken, and most haven't healed correctly. It seems that he's led a life conducive to being manipulated."

Lucius frowned and looked over the boy to his friend. "What do you mean by that?"

"It is quite easy to manipulate someone who has never known kindness, or love, the first people to look on him with kindness would become the people he attached himself to, and those that offered what he needed most, affection and care, would have an easy time bending him to their will," he said, glancing down to the boy, tracing deep scars that were carved obviously with a knife into the flesh of his belly. "The question is whether the headmaster was involved in this directly, or simply was ignorant of what was happening. The boy was very good at hiding things when he wanted to be. Very Slytherin of him."

Lucius nodded. "I think he should stay here," he said, frowning slightly. "With us. It is obvious that he can't go back."

"You realize the dark lord will want him dead," he said, looking over the boy's slack face.

"Perhaps," Lucius said softly. "Perhaps not. He wants him to be removed from the war. What better way than to be placed in the care of the dark lord himself?"

Severus nodded. "Perhaps his death would not be necessary if he was not a part of the war. Harry doesn't need to be rushing off to his death, the child has obviously never had a childhood to begin with, then to be forced into a war like this…there is no fairness for this boy."

"I made the choice to bring him here; I'll go to the dark lord. He should know why. Have the pain potions ready when I return, I'm sure I'll have need of them if he's in a foul mood."

Lucius turned and left, leaving Severus alone with the boy. He sat on the bed beside him and studied the boy he had come to hate and love at the same time. He looked so much like his rival, James Potter. Until he opened Lily's eyes. Then the effect was lost on the older wizard. He sighed, patting his shoulder gently. Lily. He missed her more than he would ever say to anyone else. He still clung to her in his heart like no one else in his life. And here lay her son. Her only son, her flesh and blood, and Lily's sister…allowed it. The thought hit him hard. Her sister allowed it to happen in that house. Allowed her brute of a husband to do these things to him. He wondered then, perhaps she didn't know. But how could she not?

He knew he shouldn't, but he reached a hand and put it on the boy's head and whispered the spell that would bring him into the memories. He needed to know if Lily's sister had a part in this, or if she was innocent as he desperately hoped. He didn't want to hate her only sister.

_He walked in a tilted world. There was a boy, a small boy he recognized as Harry, no more than four if a day. He was trying desperately to wash dishes but it was quite obvious he was far too young for such a task. A heavy hand slammed into the back of his head and he tumbled off the stool he stood on._

_"Why aren't ya done, freak?" a younger, though equally fat, Vernon Dursley shouted at the cowering child._

_"Uncle, I'm trying!" he said with a wavering voice._

_"Vernon, you can't expect him to do all of that, he's never done it before…" Petunia's voice came from the entry._

_"I can and he will. I tell him to do something and he'll do it. We didn't ask for the freak, we don't even_ want _him, yet here he is. So he's going to pay his way. Or I'll beat him for not paying his way."_

_The timid woman backed away as her husband pulled a belt from his waist and proceeded to strip the boy and lay bright red stripes across him as he cried out and pleaded for him to stop._

_The world spun sickly, and Severus was looking at an older boy, kneeling in the garden. Perhaps nine or ten, he was weeding and humming to himself. Severus didn't recognize the tune._

_"Hi Harry," a voice from behind said._

_He looked up and waved a grubby hand at the woman next door. "Hi Ms. Figg. How are you?"_

_"Good, Harry. Are you well?" she asked, smiling at him._

_Harry shuddered for a moment then smiled and looked back. "Fine, Ms. Figg."_

_Severus realized he had a glamour over him. He squinted and realized the glamour hid the bruises on his face underneath. The boy was already doing wandless magic at an early age. There was a sound, and he looked up to see his uncle at the door staring at him. He scrambled unsteadily to his feet and followed into the house. Severus was pulled along with the child._

_"Where'd the bruise I gave you go?" the man growled._

_"I don't know," he whimpered, touching his face and grimacing. "It hurts, it's still there, I just…can't see it!"_

_"Then I guess I didn't hit you hard enough, boy, or you're using that freak stuff on it, either way," he said, his hand slamming into the boy's face, sending him sprawling, and blood streaming down his cheek._

_He saw Petunia standing in the doorway, shaking her head and sighing. She turned and returned to the kitchen._

_Again, an unsettling shift, and it was an older Harry, one he recognized, perhaps last summer. Harry was tied down to his bed, arms and legs stretched out as the man advanced on him with a knife._

_"That freakish stuff is gonna stop, boy," he growled at him and used the knife to cut away the boy's oversized clothes. "That freak school isn't gonna help you here."_

_"No, stop, I didn't…" then he screamed as the blade bit into the flesh of his stomach, carving bloody letters deep into the flesh. When he was done, the boy had passed out, blood pooled on the bed around him, the letters making the rough word freak carved into the flesh below his belly button across his pelvis._

Severus couldn't take any more. He pulled away and saw the boy toss in his sleep. Was this really what they'd sent him to every year? What they had done to the child that was supposed to save them from the dark lord? Severus began to wonder if the dark lord was so bad. At least he didn't put on appearances of being kind and loving. At least he was honest. Severus wasn't sure he could say the same for the headmaster and the rest of the so called "light".


	2. Dark Lord's Change of Plans

Harry awoke with a groan. He hurt good gods he hurt. It felt like every bone in his body was on fire, and all his muscles along with them. Granted this wasn't an unusual experience. He was glad to see no light streaming in, which meant he hadn't overslept. Maybe he could sleep a few minutes more. That would be nice.

"Harry? Are you awake?" a strange voice, familiar, but strange. Why was there a strange voice in his room, he thought numbly, oh he must still be sleeping.

"Not if you're here," he muttered. "Still dreaming," he said waving his hand in front of his face and rolling to his side.

There was a snort of laughter. "As much as I find it amusing you'd dream about me, you're not dreaming."

Harry blinked and rolled over to his back to find himself staring up into the pale eyes of his rival and the last person, aside from Vernon, he wanted to see. "Malfoy? The fuck…" he muttered, sitting but feeling a jolt of pain go up his spine, winced and lay back down. "Fuck," he muttered, slowly regaining his memories of last night.

He felt a potion bottle pressed into his hand and he took it without a word, eyes closed. His throat was rather sore. He honestly didn't know what was happening. The last he remembered was a lot of pain. He'd been late, and he knew he was dead. And then Vernon…he was angry beyond all reason. Maybe it was stress from work, his aunt had said something about him having problems, and told him not to get on his bad side. They'd been fighting as well, and he'd noticed that his uncle was sleeping on the couch most nights the last week.

"Why are you here? Where am I?" he muttered, rubbing his forehead. "I feel like I was trampled by a herd of hippogriffs, though that's not all that uncommon, honestly."

"You're in my house," came another, smoother, older voice. Harry's eyes flew open to find himself staring at the one and only Lucius Malfoy, who stood behind his son.

He groaned. "Maybe I was better off back there…" he muttered, a headache flaring behind his eyes despite the pain potion.

"I'd think anything would be better than where he retrieved you from, Mr. Potter," came another voice. Harry jerked his head to the side to see Severus Snape looking down at him.

Harry wasn't sure what to think, but he was dizzy, and the world began to fade out in thick black patches. He muttered something and caught the frantic whispers around him as he felt the world slide away for a while.

Passing out was not the reaction they were hoping for, of course. Lucius looked up at Severus who was just as surprised. He moved forward and waved a wand over him and Severus sighed.

"Stress, I think," he muttered and looked at the others. "I'd say let him sleep. You realize he has no reason to trust us? Someone should stay with him."

Draco nodded. "I suppose I could, Uncle Severus," he said, sitting beside the bed. "I mean, just for now. I believe that the dark lord wanted to talk to you both anyway, right father?"

Lucius nodded. "Yes, he's called a meeting so we should go. Draco can call on the house elves if he needs anything."

The two men headed to the dining room and picked up a snake shaped statue and activated the portkey, arriving in the entry of Riddle Manor. They headed into the sitting room where the rest of the Death Eaters were waiting already.

"Apologies, my lord, our guest woke as we were leaving," Lucius said, bowing.

"As I'm in an incredibly good mood, I'll let the tardiness slide," Voldemort said from his seat watching the room of figures. His pale skin and frightening visage since his resurrection were something to get used to even by the most hardened of the Death Eaters.

Severus and Lucius took their place standing in the circle. "I've called this meeting because I've come into possession of something I wanted to have my hands on very much, one Harry Potter."

There was murmured sounds of astonishment and a mad giggle from Bellatrix. "Silence," he said and all were hushed. "Now, this does pose an interesting set of circumstances. As much as I would like to simply kill the boy, something stays my hand."

"You should not let him live, my lord! He is a danger to you as long as he lives!" someone announced.

"Yes, but wouldn't it be sweeter if instead of killing him, we turned him to our side of this war?" the dark lord asked, smiling. "Now, Severus, Lucius, what can you tell me of his condition? When we spoke yesterday you said he was injured, and when I asked you to bring him, you said he could not be moved. Explain."

Lucius nodded. "My lord, Draco noticed that he had been injured and followed up. What we discovered upon arrival was that the blood wards protecting the house were falling. Realizing that this could only mean the boy was in danger of death, we entered the home, coming upon a…scene. We retrieved him, and Severus treated the physical wounds."

The dark lord nodded. "What do you mean by coming upon a scene?"

Lucius swallowed. "When Draco and I entered we found him beaten and bound, his uncle in the process of raping the boy. Severus does not believe it was the first such occurrence for him. He has extensive signs of old breaks in his bones, and extensive scarring of various types."

"What was the cause of the immediate peril?"

Severus nodded. "He was bleeding internally from a punctured and collapsed lung as well as from the rather brutal amount of tearing he suffered in the assault from the muggle. It took ten blood replacers and it wasn't sufficient to completely replace his blood stores. I've set several to simmer to use on him today."

The dark lord was silent, thinking over the information. The Light had made him into a savior, but had left him to rot in a place where he was abused. Tom felt a twinge in his gut at the thought, remembering the orphanage, but Voldemort pushed those things away. He didn't feel such things. But it offered a great opportunity.

"Lucius, you are to keep the boy at your manor, heal his wounds, offer him comfort and anything he desires. Sway his opinion. Show him the truth of the so-called Light as we see it, and give him reason to decide for himself. We both know that there is much he doesn't know, coddled by those who work for the greater good. Before I meet with him, I should have my original body returned rather than this form. It should be another face that greets him instead of this one if I want to make the Light regret ever rising against me," he said, waving a hand dismissively at both men.

Severus and Lucius both bowed and ducked away to use their return portkey. The rest of the Death Eaters awaited instructions.

"I want information on these muggles the boy lived with, everything you can find," he said to Nott who ducked and was gone. He turned to Fenrir. "I want to know everything that can be found about the Light's current doings. No deaths, not now." He also left the dark lord. Before long, he'd sent them all out on missions and found himself in deep contemplation.

At Malfoy Manor, Severus and Lucius appeared once more in the entry and went down to the potion master's rooms.

"He hasn't woken," Draco said as they entered. "What did the dark lord say?"

Severus put a hand on his shoulder. "He wants us to take care of him, heal him, and reveal the truth of the Light to him."

Draco blinked. "He isn't going to kill him?"

"I would think that healing him would be low on the priority list if he wanted him dead, son. Now, go rest, we'll no doubt have more to talk of tomorrow."

Draco headed up to his rooms and sat on his bed thinking over what he'd seen. He'd successfully had his entire world view shattered in two days. He looked down at his hands which were shaking and was glad his father couldn't see him now. He was trying to wrap his head around what had happened. The person he wanted to hate more than anyone he felt no hatred for anymore, only what? Pity? No, it wasn't pity. Draco was a Malfoy and Malfoy's did not pity. He looked up and saw his mother in the doorway.

"What is it, Dragon? You look shaken," she said, entering and sitting beside her son.

He nodded. "My mission is over, I don't have to watch Potter's muggle house."

She nodded. "Good, I was going to miss you being gone much longer. Did someone take over for you?"

He shook his head. "No, father and I brought him in."

She looked at him with arched brow. "I'm sure the dark lord was pleased. How did you manage that? I thought his house was warded."

"The wards fell, and we went in and rescued him," he said softly.

"Rescued?" Narcissa asked, frowning. "What happened?"

Draco looked up at her and she recognized the look of someone that had seen something that had shaken them to their very core. It wasn't a look that could be forgotten and she was very sure that it was something that Draco would struggle with.

"He was almost dead, mother…and…and he's been abused so badly, mother. He's covered in scars and…" Draco's throat caught.

"Dragon, what is it, love?" she asked, growing concerned.

"The muggles that took care of him did it…when we went in…his uncle was…Merlin, mother, he was raping him, right there, and I _saw_ it…" he said, looking up with haunted eyes.

Narcissa blinked. "Oh, my, son, that's terrible…is he here?"

Draco nodded. "He's down in Uncle Severus's rooms. It took ten blood replenishers, and two skele-grow…and he was late for dinner."

"What do you mean, son?" she asked, confused.

"He fell asleep in the park, I saw it, and when he woke up, he was late for making them dinner…that's what he did wrong…" he said looking up at her.

She stroked his back. "That's terrible, little dragon. What does the dark lord plan?"

"Father said he wanted to heal him, and sway him to our side," he said softly.

His mother nodded. "At least he won't kill him outright, the poor child. I'll go down and see him, you get some rest, love."

Draco watched her leave and sighed, his mind reeling. His rival, the boy he should hate, wasn't pampered and loved, not at all. He was hated and reviled, and treated worse than the people the dark lord tortured. He'd had his fair share of slaps to the face, mostly for cheek, but he'd never been hit hard enough to be left bruised. With that thought he fell into a fitful sleep. Spending the day waiting for someone to wake up and then watching them afterward had turned out to be more stressful than he could imagine.

Narcissa made her way down into the lower level and to the rooms where the boy was. He heard them talking as she entered. Lucius looked up.

"My love, I suppose Draco talked to you?" he asked, putting an arm around her waist.

"He did, may I see him?" she asked.

Severus nodded, motioning to the transfigured bed. The blood potions were done, and he went over and tipped the boy's head back, pouring two more down him. His pallid color returned to a slight bit better color slowly. He then unwrapped the bandages and set to healing the remaining cuts and bruises.

"Good Merlin," she whispered, fingers tracing old scars on his chest. "How long has the boy lived like this?"

Severus sighed, massaging the bruise salve into a large one on his bicep. "I scanned a few surface memories, and the earliest I saw was around four years old. Other than that, I'm not sure."

"I'm still surprised Dumbledore didn't do something," she said, running hands through his soft black hair, smiling as he nuzzled into the touch. "Has the boy never experienced kindness?"

"I doubt it, Cissa," Severus said, pulling the sheet up and rolling him to his side, continuing to apply the salve, not to the deep bruises that marred the flesh on his hips and buttocks. "This…I cannot say what to think. Dumbledore assured us that he was well cared for, and vastly exaggerated the malice of his aunt and uncle."

When he was done, Severus positioned him on his back and covered him with a thicker blanket. "He should stay here for now, so I can monitor him, but a proper bed would do him good."

Lucius nodded. "I would certainly not call what he had a proper bed. What of his thinness?"

Severus sighed. "He's vastly underweight already, and he's been there three weeks. I can only guess that he has had very little food in that time."

"Were they poor?" Narcissa asked frowning. "If he wasn't fed, and they dressed him in rags," she said, lifting the remains of his clothing from beside the bed before incinerating them with a spell.

Lucius shook his head. "Most certainly not. The house was well kept, the uncle quite fat, and everything else, while not extravagant or rich, was certainly not poor."

There was a groan and the looked to see his eyes flutter open. Once again, a potion found its way to his lips and he drank it, grimacing at the taste. "Thanks," he muttered hoarsely.

He looked around tiredly. "So, who gets to hand me over so I can die?" he asked. "Because I'd prefer sooner than later, anticipation isn't my favorite thing."

"You won't be dying on my watch, Mr. Potter," Severus said, handing him another potion which caused him to crinkle his nose up but he drank it, sputtering. "Get used to it, nutrient potion. And for your information, you are not going to be handed over to anyone."

He looked between the two Malfoys and Severus. "Aren't you going to give me to Voldemort?"

"The dark lord has decreed that he does not wish to kill you," Lucius answered. "He would like to speak with you once you are well. He does not wish to kill you. But if you insist, I'm sure he can arrange for that to happen."

Harry shook his head and winced, pain shooting through his chest. "Ow, what the hades did he break this time?" he groaned. "I know he broke my wrist, and my face was on fire…"

"Ribs, shattered your orbital bone, you were bleeding internally, if Lucius and Draco hadn't brought you to me, you would have died from blood loss, or from the collapsed lung," Severus said, leaning against the stone table behind him.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he was royally pissed. His face was purple. I think me telling him to fuck off might have done it, forgive my language, Mrs. Malfoy," he said, glancing at her.

"Quite alright, dear," she said soflty. "And why did you tell him that if you knew he was going to hurt you?"

Harry snorted. "I guess I thought if I made him mad enough it would end one way or another so it didn't matter how bad I antagonized him. Either he'd kill me and someone would believe me, or no one would care if I died."

"No one believed you? You mean you asked for help?" she asked, brow furrowing.

"I did, but everyone said I was just exaggerating because the muggles didn't worship me like the wizarding world did and that's the real reason I was kept there. Guess they thought my fame would go to my head. I don't see how being beaten within an inch of my life for burning breakfast at six was supposed to humble me and keep me from getting full of myself," he said, sighing deeply.

Narcissa shared a deeply meaningful look with her husband, and then saw the face peeking below the mask that Severus wore. He was obviously distressed by this revelation.

"Well, dear, you won't return to those awful people. I know we haven't exactly been on the same side, but you are staying here," she said, putting a hand on his where it lay on the bed.

Harry blinked at her. "What? You mean, you'd let me stay here? With you?"

"Of course. Now, get some rest, and I'll prepare one of the guest rooms for you tomorrow," she said, standing and leaving with Lucius. As they left, Severus handed him a dreamless sleep and within moments he was out again. He went into his own room for the night.

Once the couple got to the siting room they sat in silence for a while. "We can't let Dumbledore have him back," Narcissa said. "The boy has no business being involved in this war any more than Draco does."

Lucius nodded solemnly. "I know that, but what can we do?"

She shook her head. "We'll protect him, and we'll protect Draco. I will not lose my son to this war, and I won't see that boy put through more hell. He's had enough for no other reason than he survived when he should have died."


	3. Dark Lord's Unbidden Desire

Voldemort looked over the scrolls around him. He sighed frustrated. Ever since the Death Eater meeting had ended, he'd been thinking. How could he use the situation to his benefit? Harry Potter was closer than ever to his control, but he had been in the boy's mind. He knew he would never turn dark. There was simply no way the child could bring himself to do so. However, the boy had a hero complex and wanted to save everyone in the entire world if he could. He knew he was possibly being manipulated, yet allowed it, careening ever closer to his own demise despite that fact. The dark lord smirked. Yes. He could use this to his advantage. Maybe a trade. A trade that would shock the wizarding world to its core and stop the war. They would agree, of course, the life of one versus years of bloodshed? How could the deny him? The answer was they couldn't.

Despite his love of violence and pain, Voldemort wasn't keen on losing his best people to lucky shots from baby wizards, as he lovingly called the students at Hogwarts. No, no, people like Lucius and Severus had great minds and great power…and could be used effectively. No, if there was a way to get what he wanted, as well as keep the wizarding world on its toes, yes. This could work.

He picked up the transfiguration potion he'd had Severus make. It wasn't perfect, he couldn't return to his body perfectly, but it would at least give him his youth back. The botched resurrection had left him with a body that incited fear, surely, but was ill suited to being a political figure and his desire to appeal to the delicate sensibilities of the young one. No, it would behoove him to have his youthful body back. Oh, to see the look on Dumbledore's face when he showed up as young Tom. With of course, all Voldemort's power intact. So he swigged back the potion and the burning sensation of permanent transfiguration ripped through him. He thought the pain rivaled the cruciatus curse…

The next morning Harry woke feeling surprisingly good. Then he remembered he was in Malfoy Manor. With Severus Snape and the Malfoys and who knows who else. He groaned and rubbed his hand over his aching scar. Why was it acting up right now? He hadn't had any visions. Unless…Voldemort was close. He felt tears prickle in his eyes. Had the betrayed him anyway? They'd said he wasn't going to be killed. He didn't think he could take another betrayal of his trust right now. He heard a soft knock and the door open, footsteps nearing to him. He blinked wearily to see Severus standing over him.

"Harry, come, you must dress now," he said softly, an almost pained look in his face.

Harry swallowed, standing shakily, soreness sweeping through his body until a potion was tipped into his mouth. "He's here, isn't he?" he said as he was stood up and a robe placed over his otherwise naked body. His stomach flipped at the thought.

"I'm sorry, Harry, he wouldn't wait. He's promised not to kill you, so don't worry," Severus said quietly, leading him up the stairs from the basement where his rooms were into the brighter sitting area.

Narcissa, Lucius and Draco all sat about the room in various armed chairs, and a man that looked like the Tom Riddle from the diary except for the bright, piercing red eyes sat in the center chair. The three Malfoys looked up with concern as Harry eased himself into the chair closest to where he came in. His need to sit was equal parts fear, pain and nervousness. At least Voldemort didn't look like the noseless bald snake creature he had looked like in the graveyard and the Ministry. Harry felt fear run like a shock up his spine when he locked eyes with him.

Voldemort was taken in immediately. Maybe it was the fragments of his sanity that had been returning over the time since his encounter with Harry in the Ministry (he still wasn't sure what exactly happened there, but since then his sanity had slowly begun to return). Maybe he was truly lonely in a way, but he knew that he would indeed make the offer to Harry and then to the Light.

"Harry, I am glad to see you are well," he said with a smile.

Harry nodded. "As well as I can be," he said softly. "I'm still sore and confused as to why I'm here."

Voldemort nodded. "I imagine you are. After some consideration, I have decided I do not wish to kill you at all. You've been through far too much, as have so many of your friends. So, I've come with a proposition. Severus and Lucius will present it to Dumbledore and Fudge this afternoon as well, provided you are willing to agree to it."

"I don't understand, what could I offer you?" he said quietly, absently rubbing the throbbing scar on his head.

"Why, that's the whole thing, isn't it? No one has had a bargaining chip with me, of course. But now…now I have incentive to bargain. So here is what I will do. I'm going to offer a truce, within reason, where I leave the Light alone, and they leave me alone, and I refrain from Muggle hunting, but I'm given full control over the Ministry of Magic. There are other concessions, but those are some of the highlights. All in exchange for one thing, will I make this deal with the Light. And the bloodshed stops, this war stops, your friends are safe and the whole of the wizarding world rejoices. As long as they allow me to make the desired changes."

Harry frowned, looking up to him. "What could make you want to deal with them? You've never wanted anything other than complete control and destruction of your enemies?"

Voldemort smiled again, and Harry was reminded of the snake-like man he'd met for the first time in the Graveyard. "Why in exchange for you, the boy-who-lived."

There was a brief silence followed by Harry's gasp and his head shaking. "I don't understand, I…"

Voldemort smiled again. "It's quite simple. You seem to be the one they believe can destroy me. Instead, you will bond with me, and they will see the Light united with the Dark, and they will fall at my feet. You will submit yourself to my control, and they will live. Quite a deal, don't you think, little one?" he said, tipping his head to the side, wavy dark brown hair sweeping over his shoulders, and red eyes boring into him.

"My Lord, are you sure that it is wise…" began Severus, looking from Harry's panicked face to the dark lord's boyish one.

"Severus, do not press me. I may look like my twenty year old self, but I have not changed underneath at all. So unless you want me to curse you for your impertinence…" he said, glaring at him.

"No, please, don't hurt him," Harry said, eyes wide and impossibly green in the light. "I'll do it…I'll do whatever you want, just spare the ones I love, and…and stop the war…whatever it takes, I'll do it…"

Draco's eyes widened. "Harry, you can't just…"

Harry shook his head. "No, I have to do this. Before it gets worse. Don't you see? I've lost Sirius already! I can't…I can't lose anyone else. I won't! If I can stop them from dying I will. This whole thing, it is my own fight, so let me fight it. I'll do it."

Voldemort smiled and nodded. "Severus, Lucius," he said, and a pair of sealed missives appeared in his hands which he handed one to each of them. "Lucius, take this to Fudge, and Severus, to Dumbledore. I'll await you in Riddle Manor for their response."

The dark lord stood and apparated away from the room. As soon as he did, he looked up with frightened eyes, tears already brimming. "I have to," he whispered, starting to shake. "I'll do anything…"

Narcissa was there in a moment, sitting beside him in the large chair, pulling him close to her and stroking his hair. "Shh, child, shh. I know, I know."

He buried his head in her robes and held tightly and sobbed. It was a release of so many things. "I know I'm trading one horror for another…" he whispered. "But…but then my life will mean something…" he said almost hollowly.

Lucius and Draco exchanged a pained look as his sobs tapered off and he fell into an exhaustion induced sleep. Narcissa gathered him up and headed up to the room she'd prepared for him. Severus nodded to Lucius and then they both apparated away with a pop, leaving Draco to stare into the fire. His mom came back down and sat down in the chair that Harry had just vacated.

"Mother…how does he do that?" he said softly.

"What do you mean, my dragon?" she asked, smiling softly at her son.

"I mean, after everything, he's willing to give in so easily to the dark lord just to save people that let him suffer so much…" he continued.

Narcissa sighed. "Little dragon, that is why he is special. He's saving his friends, but also his enemies, and he knows that. I just pray to Merlin that he can withstand what the dark lord has planned for him."

Draco nodded. "He said bonded. He means to force him into a marriage contract."

"Yes, it would be the most effective way to seal his power over him."

"But after what his uncle…" Draco said. "Will the dark lord take him like that?"

Narcissa closed her eyes softly, biting back tears. "I hope not, Drake, I hope not. But he is cruel, and will not be denied whatever he desires. I just hope that Harry can take whatever happens."

Severus exhaled and spoke the password, peppermint, and headed up the stairs to rap softly on the door to the headmaster's office.

"Enter," he called. He looked up with wide eyes. "Severus! It seems that Harry is missing from his aunt and uncles, do you know of it? Someone had destroyed the blood wards, the alarms went off, but by the time the order arrived, he was gone, and there appeared to have been a struggle. His uncle clamed a wizard had tortured him."

Severus nodded. "I do sir. He is at the Malfoy's residence currently and I have a missive from the dark lord for you specifically that should explain his intent. Lucius has been sent with one for Minister Fudge."

Dumbledore frowned and took the paper, breaking the seal and reading over it. He looked up at Severus with wide eyes. "He's serious about this?"

Severus nodded. "Harry has already agreed that if it is accepted by you and the minister, he will agree to the dark lord's terms to save the lives of those he loves."

"I'll call a meeting of the Order and the Ministry. Can you remain or are you to return immediately?"

"I'm to stay and return with your response," he said stoicly.

Dumbledore nodded. "Please, head down to the great hall, we'll meet there once I summon everyone from both places."

Severus nodded and did as he was requested. Less than an hour later, Fudge walked in with Percy Weasley and several others from the Ministry office. The rest of the Order had also arrived, including all the Weasleys and Hermione. Dumbledore summoned a large round table and everyone took seats around it. He heard the idle chatter as Lucius sat down beside Severus in the remaining seat. They exchanged knowing glances as they were glared at almost universally.

"Why is a known Death Eater among this meeting?" asked Mad Eye.

Lucius arched a perfectly sculpted blond brow. "I am one of the two emissaries the dark lord sent to this meeting."

"And I the other," Severus finished, daring anyone to question him.

"Please, please, I have called you together because the dark lord has offered a truce," Dumbledore said, speaking over anyone who was still chattering. Everyone stilled and gaped.

"What?" asked Remus, leaning forward. "A truce?"

"He has agreed to bargain with us on the terms of a truce, with neither side subjugating the other," Dumbledore continued, glancing beside him at the Minister that nodded for him to continue.

"Obviously, the terms of this truce are questionable or this meeting would nto have been called," Arthur said from beside his wife.

Dumbledore nodded. "That is what we are here to discuss. He has agreed to enter into a magically binding truce contract with the Light and Ministry if we agree to his terms. He has given us the option to negotiate if we wish to change anything, however there are a few that he claims are non-negotiable and he will not change anything on."

There was a nod around the table. "Well, get on it, Albus," Minerva McGonagall said with a huff.

Dumbledore opened the parchment. "Tom has demanded that the dark be left alone, not persecuted for any reason. In exchange, he will impose a blanket ban on the unforgivable curses among all those trained in the dark arts except in use of self-defense. He wants to be in the position of Special Minister of Magic, a position with equal power to the Minister of Magic, and with the ability to veto bills that come across. Likewise the Minister of Magic can veto bills that he sends across. The two positions will work in tandem, though he will use Lucius Malfoy as his proxy," he said nodding toward Lucius. "He demands that all restrictions on learning of dark arts be eliminated, and he be given a position to teach knowledge of dark arts at Hogwarts beginning this fall. In exchange, he will assume a professor and advisory only position, and will allow Hogwarts to remain as it has been."

There was a bit of murmured discussion before he continued. "He also requests that previously labeled dark creatures, such as werewolves, vampires, and others be judged based on their actions and not their blood, and these creatures given free access to potions to make their lives more bearable for themselves and those around them."

Remus arched a brow at that. He was quite surprised at that one. "In exchange, he agrees to end persecution of muggle born wizards, provided they choose to remain only in the wizarding world once they enter it. He will also stay completely out of the affairs of the muggle world completely."

Hermione coughed. "So he wants those of us with muggle parents to abandon them and never return?"

"It says that muggle parents of muggleborns would be able to choose to be obliviated to remove knowledge of the wizarding world, or may choose to move into the wizarding world to be near their child. He suggests negotiations in the future about the subject of muggleborn witches and wizards. This section is marked to be negotiated further."

"And what of his non-negotiable items?" asked Molly tentatively.

Dumbledore nodded, sighing. "His Death Eaters will be permitted to act as his personal guards and servants; his inner circle will act on his words. None will be permitted to accost anyone without cause, and no one will be permitted to accost them without equal due cause. Should any marked Death Eater be caught in some sort of unlawful activity, the dark lord will see to their punishment himself."

There was a bit of murmured conversation before he went on. "All libraries will contain books on dark, light, and grey magic, with equal access. And the last…" Dumbledore's throat tightened and he closed his eyes. "And the last is perhaps the most difficult, and in no uncertain terms, it is non-negotiable."

Everyone turned to face Albus, noting the emotions going across his face. He swallowed but couldn't make himself form the words. Lucius rolled his eyes at Severus before he spoke instead.

"The dark lord demands an official bonding to Harry Potter, in which he will attain complete control over him from that day forward," he said with a shrug.

The room erupted at that point, bringing a small smile, very small, to the lips of Severus Snape. And he thought to himself these were the people that left Harry with those horrible muggles, those that beat him, starved him, abused him so severely that he would give himself up on the slightest chance that Voldemort would save the people he loved from death.

"You can't seriously be considering this!" Molly said, looking between Dumbledore and Fudge. "You can't just _trade_ Harry for peace."

Fudge sighed. "We can, and we will. The rest we will negotiate, but this could save thousands of lives."

Remus was reminding everyone that there was a werewolf under his skin, but he glared daggers at Severus. "How could you…" he growled.

Severus glared in return. "How could _you_?"

Everyone at the table was suddenly quiet, and even Remus was taken aback. Beside Severus Lucius smirked. "Indeed, I would like to know that as well. So concerned over Harry, are we? Suddenly? I'm surprised you choose to worry over his well-being now rather than when he could have used it."

Hermione and Ron's faces both fell, and Severus and Lucius both knew that they knew exactly what the blond Malfoy Lord spoke of, or at least some of it. "You leave him with magic hating muggles, and wonder when he would willingly give himself to the hands of the dark lord? I would hate you all so much, I would want you all to die after much torture, in fact," Lucius said. "But not Harry, even after this, he still sacrifices himself for you, though I daresay you do not deserve it at all. He already agreed to these terms no matter what you negotiate. He is willing to give up his life, freedom, everything, if it saves the rest of you from this war."

Remus frowned now. "I don't understand." He turned and looked at Dumbledore. "You said he was safest there with his aunt and uncle that he had to stay there for his protection."

Severus looked at him, and around the table, and he knew who knew and who was ignorant. The shining guilt in the eyes of several gave them away. "Remus, I think you truly did not know what has happened to him, so I will not hold it against you, and I'll suggest that you be allowed to visit Harry. Perhaps the dark lord will allow those that truly care about him to visit him, but I do not know the dark lord's mind."

"Severus, what…what are you talking about? What has happened to him? Tell me what happened to my cub…" he said, leaning over the table, a desperate look in his eyes. Since Sirius had died, Remus had been out of sorts, mourning for the man like no other. They had, after all, been together before Sirius had gone to Azkaban, and again once he escaped. He thought of Harry almost as his own.

Dumbledore looked at the werewolf. "Remus, everything we did was to ensure Harry's well-being."

Lucius snorted, locking eyes with Dumbledore and then Fudge. There was a flame lit in the depths of those cold eyes that most around the table had never seen on the pureblood. "Perhaps when Draco and I drug the boy out of his poor excuse for a bed two nights ago bleeding to death as the blood wards drained of power, you should have thought of his well-being. Perhaps as he was being beaten until he couldn't breathe for the broken ribs and collapsed lung, you should have thought of that well-being. Perhaps when he was being starved to the point that he couldn't stand, you should have thought of his well-being. And perhaps when you ask his pathetic excuse for an uncle whether he thought being crucioed into unconsciousness by me equaled the amount of pain he put Harry through every time he violated the boy, then we can discuss who had his well-being in mind.

"If you'll excuse me and Severus, your oh so important Harry Potter is in my house, and requires another round of blood replacement and pain potions. Fortunately, my wife has dealt with victims of sexual assault and child abuse before, so he will definitely have his well-being taken into account while he stays there. Draco has also agreed to help him recover from the events. And please, feel free to disbelieve what I say. But you go to the boy's room, and you read the memories, and then we may discuss what you 'light' wizards have allowed to happen to a child under your watch. Good day."

He stood, waiting a moment for Severus to follow him. Severus stood up and then turned. "I'll return for your answer within the hour, Albus, Cornelius. The dark lord will not abide much longer than that."

Both walked out, Severus's robes billowing about him, and Lucius's cane tapping an insistent rhythm on the floor, leaving an entirely stunned and silent group around a round table. The only sound to be heard was the sound of soft sobs from those around the table who came to realize what had happened before their own eyes that they had missed with their own selfish blindness.


	4. Negotiations and Contracts

The negotiations took place at Hogwarts the next day. Harry was invited, but he refused adamantly, and Lucius agreed with the boy. He was not ready to go back there. The Order of the Phoenix, most of the teachers of Hogwarts, and half the Ministry had shown up. Hermione had contacted Luna and Neville, and the four friends were admitted and allowed a seat at a small table nearby. The last group to arrive was Voldemort's party. He entered flanked by Lucius and Severus, followed by Nott, Bellatrix, and the Lestrange brothers. Draco and Blaise followed behind, taking up the remaining seats with the four Gryffindors that gave the two Slytherin baleful glances, but none spoke.

He stopped in the middle of the room where a table for his party had been set up, he looked around. "I suppose the glamour isn't necessary," he said, banishing the visage of the snake-like man and sat down in his younger body.

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked immediately.

Lucius spoke, "Harry requested to remain with my wife. He is most certainly not yet up to this sort of thing."

Dumbledore frowned. "I specifically wished to hear Harry give his own voice to these proceedings, and find out his opinion."

Severus stood and handed over a paper. "You can't be serious? He's agreed to whatever we decide without a second thought?"

"He has, sir. Whatever contract is written here and agreed upon, he has preemptively signed. The dark lord and he have already signed a contract that he will agree to any requirements of him, provided the war ends and his friends and family are kept safe from harm," Severus said with a nod. "I heard it from him directly, Albus. He is under no duress and understands completely what he is agreeing to."

"I don't like not talking to him myself…" he began.

Lucius snorted. "The next you speak to him will be in the fall, Dumbledore, and only then under the supervision of his bonded."

Voldemort smirked. "It would seem that Lucius has taken a fair amount of liking to your little weapon, Dumbledore," he said, gaining a breathy gasp from those around them. He rolled his red eyes.

"Don't act so surprised. I know about your plans for the boy to die fighting me. I know you realize he is a horcrux, already," he said, eyes steadily taking in the others, and seeing frowns of dismay and astonishment. "Oh, dear, did I let the kitty out of the sack?" he asked with mock innocence.

He saw Dumbledore glaring at Severus as he sat down. "And no, don't blame your spy for telling me, I figured it out on my own when I was attempting to scramble his brains in the Ministry. To my surprise, I couldn't do it, and since then I've been regaining my sanity. It seems splitting your soul too many times does that, strips you of sane thought. Contact with my human horcrux left me changed, and once I was able to sit down with him again yesterday, I confirmed my suspicions. So yes, if your plan to destroy me by destroying my horcruxes had worked, Harry would have had to die. I'm still amazed at you, Dumbledore, never knew you had it in you to sacrifice a child like that..."

Dumbledore looked abashed and was receiving glares from around the room. "That would seem to be not an issue, since you will be taking Harry's freedom from him," he retorted.

Voldemort smiled broadly. "Yes, yes I will. And I will enjoy it immensely. I think being my little bonded will be better than dying, don't you?"

Hermione saw Draco's face drain of color as he glanced down at his hands beside him. Blaise reached over and whispered to him, which Hermione barely caught. "He'll be okay, you know that." Draco sat next to her so his reply was quiet but easier to catch. "How will it be better than what his uncle did? Force is force, Blaise."

Hermione's heart beat hard in her chest. She hadn't realized exactly what this would entail for Harry. Not really. She'd imagined him giving up his freedom, but now she was realizing what it would be. Her attention turned back to the conference.

Voldemort stood and began to walk around. "We'll start with the non-negotiable items. Harry will be mine, he's already signed the marriage and bonding contract, and we will hold a formal ceremony after his birthday at the beginning of August. He will be allowed to return to Hogwarts, but he will room with me, of course, in the married professor's quarters. He will have a set schedule, and will be permitted certain liberties, but he will be within my reach at all times. To this end, I've given Severus the task of a magical item that allows me to disapparate him through the wards here anytime I deem it necessary, as well as track his comings and goings when he is not currently with me. He will also never be far from one of my Death Eaters if I am not here, and yes, my Death Eaters will be housed in Hogwarts. Lucius will remain the school governor, and I will take up a position teaching knowledge of dark arts, 2nd through 7th years. Severus will remain the potions teacher, and Remus Lupin will return to the Defense Against the Dark Arts position."

"You said the school would be left to run as usual," Dumbledore said, frowning.

He smiled. "Did I? And it will. I will be no more than a teacher, Albus, Professor Tom Riddle, after all. My other demands have to do with Harry's safety and my own."

"And controlling him," Dumbledore said, frowning deeply.

The dark lord smiled. "Of course. He's spirited after all. I don't expect him to come quietly into submission. But it is where he will be, fight as he likes, if he wants to end this war, and if you want to end this war."

Fudge spoke next. "The ministry wishes to discuss the changes you request for the Ministry."

"I see you are not keen to give me an official position. I will have one, or this deal will be for naught, and I'll take Harry anyway," he said with a devious grin.

"What? Harry's part of this negotiation!" Fudge said, standing. "His agreement is hinging on what we do here!"

Voldemort had all bases covered. "Actually, no. If you read what I gave Albus, the wording clearly states, he's already agreed to the marital contract regardless of what happens here. These proceedings would definitely make things easier for the boy, after all, if I'm happy, I'm less likely to harm my little bonded one. I tend to be more violent when I'm displeased."

There was a sudden hush. "You…you would take it out on Harry if you don't get your way?" stammered Minerva.

"Childish, I know. But I will have what I desire. And I can make Harry's marital life a very pleasant experience, with access to friends, family and Hogwarts, or I can make him miserable until he curses each and every one of you for your very existence by the time I'm done with him. You get to choose what you like. You already gave him to me, and I've accepted him as the greatest bargaining chip. He is the only reason I am sitting here willing to negotiate this truce. Consider his submission to be the thing that opened the door for this," he said with a shrug, and even those who had never cared much for Severus or Lucius saw the uncomfortable look that passed between them.

Lucius spoke up, "My Lord, might I suggest that instead of an official posting to the Ministry that is made public, you remain in the shadows as a final stage before anything is done."

Voldemort looked ready to dismiss it and then thought better. "Perhaps you are correct. No official position, but the power behind the throne, eh Lucius?"

Lucius nodded and looked to Fudge. "That is acceptable," he said quietly. At least the takeover of the Ministry by the dark lord would not be public.

"Good!" the dark lord said with a smirk. "Anything else that you deemed unacceptable?"

There were murmured discussions breaking out throughout the room. "No, we find the terms agreeable."

Voldemort nodded and waved his wand. A long scroll detailing the agreement spun out in the air before him. He cleared his throat. "I'll read the document, then we shall sign it."

_Treaty Agreement_

_The undersigned do agree to the following conditions of a complete truce, ceasefire and future treaty agreement. This is a binding magical contract. To deviate from the contract will result in the undersigned losing access to their powers until such time as the contract is rectified or situation renegotiated._

_The agreement has the following items in immediate effect:_

_Voldemort, AKA Tom Riddle Jr., agrees to cease all hostilities toward the Light, Ministry of Magic, and Muggles._

_The Light, AKA Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry of Magic and any that identify themselves as Light wizards, agrees to cease all hostilities toward the forces of the Dark, including creatures of a dark blood ancestry. Restrictions places on followers of the Dark and Dark creatures will be lifted, allowing them to freely move about and maintain lives equivalent to those of the Light._

_Death Eaters caught breaking any laws in current effect will be turned over immediately to Voldemort for punishment. Death Eaters will not be permitted to break laws. Those that perpetrate against Death Eaters shall also be remanded to Voldemort for punishment._

_Unforgivable Curses are banned unless a case for self-defense can be made. Judgment on usage of any Unforgivable falls solely to Voldemort, whether the perpetrator is Light, Dark, or Gray._

_Tom Riddle will gain a teaching position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in the subject of Dark Arts._

_Tom Riddle will be given a Shadow Ministry position, giving him full power to veto or change any laws written by the ministry. This will have no public impact on the Ministry._

_Finally, Tom Riddle will enter into a bonding marital contract with Harry Potter, granting him all the rights and privileges thereof including marital rooming at Hogwarts. This contract will be separate from this treaty, and will also be signed by all parties._

_The status of Muggle born wizards and witches will be addressed in proper negotiation in the future. The options that will be decided are whether they should be taken from Muggles at birth and given to a wizarding family to raise, if they should be kept in the wizarding world exclusively once they come of age, and if their parents should be allowed in the wizarding world or obliviated of their knowleged of the wizarding world. Muggles pose dangers to the wizarding world, but muggleborn witches and wizards deserve a chance to have their wizarding education or if they choose, have their powers sealed and returned to the muggle world._

Tom scribbled his name on the bottom and Severus took it to the other two. They both signed and there was a loud boom of magic sounding through the air sealing the agreement. He then looked them over.

"Must we discuss the marriage contract or can we dispense with this?" he asked, ready to summon the paper.

"We will know what you are expecting of Harry," Molly said from her position down past Remus.

Voldemort rolled his eyes and handed the paper to Lucius who took it forward. Dumbledore frowned and looked up. "Has Harry even seen what you expect of him?"

Voldemort smiled again, a flashing grin that reminded those around him why he had been so popular in school. "Of course he hasn't seen the finished product, but he understands his wishes do not matter. He is mine to do as I wish, and the official contract only specifies things that may be questioned in public or while he is in school. What exactly do you take issue with, oh great headmaster?"

Dumbledore glared daggers at his former student. "The fact that Harry is completely at your whim. Provisions to answer to your needs anytime you wish, even if he is in class?"

"You never know what the fancy will strike to relieve some school related stress," he said nonchalantly.

"Is that all he is to you?" Remus said, slamming hands down. "A toy? A possession?" he nearly screamed. "He's a person, a good person to do what he is doing, and you can't treat him like this, you greedy, gutless bastard!"

People to either side of Remus were trying to calm him but he continued. "You want to take him from one rapist and continue the same treatment of him? He'll break! He's stronger than anyone I know, hiding what was happening all these years, but you will kill him if you expect him to be nothing but your personal servant! He is not a _thing!_ He is Harry, for Merlin's sake! And I would die before I let you treat him like that!"

Lucius and Severus exchanged nervous, but impressed looks, and then looked to see Voldemort starting to laugh. "Good! At least one of you has some backbone! Lucius, make sure you bring Remus with you. For defending my lovely little one's honor in the face of certain death, he can stay with him until we are wed."

There was a stunned silence. "And as for the marital contract that Harry already signed with me, that is none of your business. He will have a mark that shows that he is mine that he will wear openly, though I haven't decided what yet. And it will allow me to find him and disapparate him to me at a moment's notice," he said, standing. "With that, Draco, Blaise, come now, and Remus, follow Lucius and the boys back to the Malfoy's home."

When they were gone, the room was silent.

Remus followed closely to the Malfoys still unsure what he was going to find. Soon enough, they stepped outside the grounds and he grabbed the portkey and appeared in the sitting room of Malfoy Manor to see Harry curled against Narcissa Malfoy engrossed in a book. He looked up immediately, his eyes wide.

"Remus!" he called and leaped up and was swept up into the werewolf's arms. "Remus! You're here, oh Merlin, you're here!"

Lucius smiled at Narcissa as Draco and Blaise went to sit on the divan and watch. "How are you here? They said that no one would be allowed in until after the bonding ceremony was finished!"

Remus smiled. "I guess when I shot my mouth off at you-know-who at his wording when talking about you, he figured I was good enough to come see you."

Harry frowned and looked over to Lucius and Severus who both stood with amused smirks. Severus sighed. "My Lord baited them a bit, out of his own amusement, to draw out who, if anyone, felt strongly about the way he would treat you as a his husband. The wolf here was rather adamaent that you be treated well no matter what agreement you signed with Voldemort."

"I haven't signed anything yet," he said, frowning. "He said we had to wait for the treaty with the light."

Lucius smiled and ruffled his hair. "Well, he gave them another story. I'm sure your negotiation with the dark lord will be much less filled with baiting and sarcasm, little one."

Harry frowned. "Why are you all calling me that? I'm almost sixteen, for Merlin's sake," he groused.

Narcissa smiled. "Harry, you look more along the lines of thirteen due to your…stature."

Harry put hands to his hips and frowned at her. "Are you saying I'm short?"

Draco jumped out and draped an arm around his neck, leaning over a bit to be even with his five foot four inch frame. Draco had already reached five foot eleven this year. "Yes, shorty."

Harry sighed, accepting it. "Yeah, I guess. I don't understand, my parents were both tall!"

Severus shook his head. "You were malnourished as a child, Harry, from what I can tell, it severely stunted your growth. You actually may not grow much more in height or width than you are now…"

He groaned. "So now not only do I get married off like a girl, I stay short and little like one."

"You aren't being married off like a girl," Lucius said with a sigh. "He didn't choose to marry you because you look like a girl, Harry. If he wanted a girl, I'm sure he could have found one, or if he really insisted, he could get you to take a gender changing potion."

Harry gaped, looking to Severus and Remus. "That actually exists?"

"It's a bit of gray magic, so it isn't taught in regular potions at Hogwarts," Severus said with a sigh.

Harry flopped down on the chair with arms crossed. "I still feel weird about this. I just…I thought I'd marry a witch and have kids after falling in love, and now…"

Narcissa smiled at him. "Bondings between wizards are quite common, Harry. Just think of it like Lucius and I. We had an arranged marriage as well. And we've come to love each other and make it work."

Harry nodded, making no protest as three potions were handed to him, downing each one in succession before he looked up. "What am I taking now?"

Remus snorted. "Shouldn't you ask that before you drink them, Harry?"

Severus smiled. "Nutrient potion, blood replenisher, and pain potion, the usual, Harry. I want you on all three through tomorrow, then just the Nutrient potion and the pain potion as you need it. I've done the full course on anti-virals and anti-biotic potions, and you still need to get at least three full meals a day. You still don't eat enough."

Harry frowned. "I eat enough to get full! I can't help it I'm not used to eating much…I have to get used to eating again. My stomach's shrunk."

Narcissa smiled. "Speaking of which, let's have lunch, and invite your…?" she said, looking up at Remus.

He shrugged. "With Sirius gone, I suppose I'm closest to being his godfather now…" he said, and choked a bit on his mate's name. They all headed off, continually encouraging Harry to eat more than he was. Eventually, he told them if he ate more he'd throw it back up. They let him be at that point.

Voldemort paced. He wanted, for some reason, to give Harry something for his birthday that he couldn't soon forget. He thought about it and saw Bellatrix pass and he had it. What better birthday gift to his future spouse than to bring back his beloved mutt of a godfather? He smiled wickedly, calling Bellatrix into the room, knowing she had sent the curse that knocked him into the Veil.

"Bellatrix, I'm going to get Sirius from beyond the Veil, and I need your help," he said.

"Why do you want that dog back?" she said with an incredulous stare.

"Because it will please my soon to be bonded, and will make him more pliant to my requests," he answered truthfully.

She rolled her eyes. "Very well, how do we do that?"

Voldemort smiled, and even Bellatrix felt the malice leaking off that smile. "I'm sure you won't like it much…"


	5. Birthday Wishes

For some reason, Voldemort really wanted to make Harry come to him willingly and not just under the contract he had so expertly drawn up. He was looking forward to his first gift, on his birthday. Then he had a second gift for the day of their wedding. He was looking forward to it. And for the first time in perhaps fifty years, he was looking forward to partaking in some of the more carnal pleasures that he had missed during his insanity. When he had gone to Hogwarts as a young man, he had enjoyed the company of many of his fellow witches and wizards. To him, a beautiful person was worth his time, at least then. Then, the more horcruxes he created, the more his mind drifted and simple pleasures, food, drink, sex, they just seemed far away. And then when he was rendered into soul form only, there was no thought of the physical aspect of life.

He had summoned Lucius to discuss the plans he had for Harry's birthday. Soon enough the blond pureblood entered and bowed to him.

"My Lord?" he quieried.

"Yes, Lucius, I wish to ask what you believe would be a good plan for Harry's coming birthday. As we will be wed shortly thereafter, I would like to make a good impression on my little one," he said with a smirk. "I have a present that I think he will enjoy, but that is a surprise for the party. Now, how should we go about this?"

Lucius thought for a moment. "Harry indicated his birthday was rarely acknowledged by the muggles he lived with. He stays up late on the night before to wish himself happy birthday, according to what Draco has found out."

The dark lord nodded. "Then, let us organize festivities. I would like to surprise my intended, so find a way to discreetly discover who he would like to see on his birthday."

Lucius nodded and left. He went back to find Draco and Harry engaged in a round of wizard's chess, in which Harry was losing quite badly. He called to Draco who followed him into the office.

"The dark lord wishes to surprise Harry with a birthday party, but needs to know who he would like to see there. Do you think you could discover if he has anyone he would like to see come on his birthday?" he asked.

Draco smiled. "I think I can manage that mission, father," he said nodding.

Harry looked up when he went back into the room and gave him a smile. He was starting to feel the press of time, because he knew August 1st, and the end of his freedom, was fast approaching. Despite everything, he hated the thought of being bound to someone without his prior consent. And the whole idea of being intimate with someone was terrifying.

"Hey Harry, so what do you want to do for your birthday? Father said it was next week," Draco asked, resetting the chess board.

Harry sighed. "I guess to see my friends, the ones who will still see me, I guess. And…I don't know. That's really all."

Draco nodded. "Who all would you like to see? I know you haven't see anyone since school let out."

Harry shook his head. "I don't know if they'll be disgusted with me," he said softly. "I mean, I know that Ron knows what happened, I heard Lucius say that he told the Order, so his parents knew, and then so does Hermione, surely they will want nothing to do with me now."

Draco frowned. "If they didn't want anything to do with you, they wouldn't have come to the negotiations."

Harry looked up with a frown. "They were there? Who was there?"

Draco looked thoughtful a moment. "Luna, Longbottom, Granger and the Weasley. They looked positively scandalized at some of the things that were being said."

"I guess I'd like to see them. If they cared enough to come, even knowing everything…" he said, biting his lip idley.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with you, Harry, why wouldn't they want to be around you?" Draco said frowning deeply.

Harry shrugged. "I mean after what he did…and now I'm giving myself up to Voldemort himself…what must they think?" he sighed.

"I'd say they should be quite thankful to you, Harry, quite thankful indeed."

Harry looked at his one-time nemesis. "Why are you nice to me now, anyway?"

Draco sighed. Harry was not going to make this easy. "Well, I decided I was wrong about you, and that you aren't a bad guy."

Harry nodded. "Okay," he said and went moving out of the room.

Harry spent his remaining time alone in the garden. He really didn't talk much to anyone, just spent it in quiet contemplation until the day before his birthday found him once more sitting in the garden. Narcissa came up and sat beside him.

"Harry, dear, you've been distant, do you want to talk?" she asked quietly.

He sighed. "I'm getting married to Voldemort. The person I was supposed to kill. By choice. Does that make me twisted or something?" he asked, staring over the flowers.

"Of course not, why would you think that?" she asked, putting a hand to his back gently.

"He always said…said I was a good little whore, you know," he said quietly, and Narcissa hid the flinch. It was the first time he'd brought up the sexual abuse. "Every time. He'd…he'd tell me it was my fault, that I made him want to…do that to me. That I asked for it. And now…now I'm just handing myself over to be made to…do those things again but for someone else. So that means I must like it, in some ways…"

"Not at all, Harry. Not at all. You've sacrificed everything for the safty of others. No matter what the dark lord does or doesn't expect of you doesn't change the fact that you are perhaps the purest soul I've ever met," she said softly.

"I'm not pure, how can I be? I'm tainted, dirty, used…I suppose it is fitting that I end up with the dark lord, no one else in their right mind would ever be with me," he said with a defeated sigh.

Narcissa wasn't sure how to reply to that. "I know that you have a good heart, Harry. You're giving up your body, your freedom, everything just to keep others from getting hurt."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. But it still hurts that everything will be so different this year. Everyone is going to look at me…and they're going to know."

They sat for a long time. The wedding would take place in two days in the very garden they sat in. But tomorrow was Harry's birthday, and the dark lord had said he had a grand surprise for his intended one. She hoped it would make Harry feel better.

He waited up until midnight, as usual, but to his surprise Remus came in with a single cupcake right before the bells chimed. He kneeled down and smiled at him. "Happy birthday, Harry, I knew you'd be up," he said softly. Harry smiled and thanked him, then fell asleep leaning against his surrogate godfather.

The next morning he woke slow and warm and realized he'd fallen asleep against Remus. He got up and showered quickly. When he was done he found a fresh outfit laid out. He looked out, and Remus was still sleeping. House elf, maybe? He thought. He dressed, a simple set of jeans and a tight t-shirt and shrugged. Well, he headed down for breakfast and found everyone already there. He was wished Happy birthdays all around and then found a smirking Lucius.

"Come, Harry, we have a surprise!" he announced, taking his hand. He was led to the garden and was surprised to see a birthday party, the first he'd ever had.

Luna, Hermione, Ron, and Neville came running up to him, giving him hugs and chattering madly at him. He tried to keep up with them all. He looked up to see Draco and his friends watching with interest.

"Whoa! One at a time!" he said, raising his hands.

"Are you okay? They said you were hurt!" Hermione said with wide eyes. "We went to the negotiations, but Lord Malfoy said you didn't want to come. We hoped to see you."

Harry smiled. "I wasn't up to it yet," he said. "I…I am glad to see you all though! I thought you…you know, wouldn't want to see me anymore," he said glancing downward.

"Mate, whatever would you say that for?" Ron asked, frowning at him.

"I mean, I'm…all that stuff, and now I've got to marry _him_ tomorrow…I was afraid of what you'd think…" he said, still casting his eyes downward.

"Nonsense!" Hermione announced. "I hate that you are doing this, and I wish you wouldn't, but I know you are only doing what you think is best."

Neville nodded beside her. "Yeah, I mean, you're giving up everything to save the rest of us from fighting. That's…pretty bloody amazing, Harry."

Lucius walked up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. Everyone glanced with trepidation at the tall blond. "Harry, someone has come to bring you a very special gift for your birthday," he said, steering him toward a table in a clear area. There were several presents and a large cake placed on it. There werne't a lot of people, just Harry's friends and Draco's friends, and the Malfoys. Remus was standing to the side watching.

There was a loud pop and Voldemort appeared in front of him. He flinched back unconsciously, even though he was in the visage of the young Tom Riddle. Behind him, he felt the tension rolling off his friends.

"Happy birthday, little one," he said fondly, smiling at him before kissing him gently on the forehead. "I've something special for you. I wanted you to know that I am doing is going to be something pleasant for both of us, Harry. I know you do not trust me, but I am hoping this will go a long way to helping you accept me, and perhaps grow to care for me."

Harry frowned but nodded slowly. He didn't want to admit the rapid drumming of his heart in his chest. To tell the truth, the idea of marrying the man in front of him scared him. Even more than summers with the Dursleys. At least there, he knew what to expect. Voldemort was an unknown.

He took his hand and Harry flinched at the unexpected contact, but Volde…Tom. He was Tom now, not the scary creature in that graveyard. He swallowed and was lead to the table. Tom looked at his smallish intended. He was a petite thing, and he was pleased. He muttered a few words and there was a loud apparition pop followed by a dark haired figure appearing surrounded by a brief gout of smoke.

Harry's jaw dropped and there were gasps all around. "Sirius?" he whispered as his eyes locked with his godfather's.

"Harry!" he said, dropping to his knees and grabbing him in a hug. "Harry, oh Merlin, I didn't believe him when he said he was taking me to you!"

"But, how?" he said, turning to Tom.

Tom smiled. "I'm short one death eater, but the sacrifice was worth it to see you smile, little one," he said fondly.

"I don't…I don't understand, he went through he veil, after Bellatrix cast the curse on him, so how…?" he said softly.

Tom smiled, a genuine thing. "Well, I traded a Black for a Black," he said. "Bellatrix was unstable anyway. Simple trade, blood for blood. Perhaps when I was more insane, her company was appreciated, but her irrationality was getting the best of my current level of patience. You don't need to worry about the way I did it, just be happy, little one, that is all."

Harry just stared at him and nodded, grasping onto Sirius like he was going to disappear. Before long, Remus was embracing Sirius and crying over him. The others were gathered. Then, Tom clapped loudly and everyone watched as Harry opened various gifts and then they shared cake among them. Afterward, they had a huge meal together in the garden. He grinned as Remus and Sirius walked away toward the garden hand in hand.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said, sitting beside him. "I'm amazed he did that for you."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that was pretty amazing…"

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Harry. I really am. I can't believe the Ministry and the Order actually agreed to this…to basically trade you for peace. Molly and Professor McGonagall were so angry. I think they yelled at the headmaster for an hour after the party left with the contract, especially after…after what he said about what you were expected to do."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, he's pretty specific about what's expected of me."

"What all is expected of you, Harry?" she asked softly. "We never saw the contract for the marriage. He…he said that that was private."

"Yeah, we wrote it up a couple days after the Ministry and the Light signed the treaty. Well, he wrote it and I signed it…he called it negotiation, but there wasn't much to it," he said with a snort followed by a sigh.

"I'm still sorry, no one should be forced into a marriage contract, I know they're common among pureblood families," she said softly.

"Yeah, but a regular marriage contract…isn't so specific as mine," he said softly. "I guess…I guess it's because I'm not marrying a regular person. Here," he said, handing her a folded parchment from his jean pocket. "I kept it with me just so I could go over it."

Hermione opened it carefully and read it silently.

_Marriage Contract for Bonding of Harry J. Potter to Thomas M. Riddle, Jr._

_This is a magically binding contract. Failure to meet the contract requirements will be met with the repercussions of loss of magical power.  
Both parties herein agree to:  
Be bonded to each other on August 1_ _st_ _of this year._  
Become partners in full accordance with marriage laws.  
Have their titles and houses blended in accordance to current laws.  
In addition, Harry J. Potter agrees to:  
Provide sufficient intimate relations.  
Be tracked and monitored at all times.  
Wear a visible bonding collar.  
Refrain from dangerous activities that could endanger his life.  
Allow a Death Eater escort when not in presence of his husband.  
Notify in advance of his plans; if this is not done, Tom reserves the right to restrict Harry's activities.  
Provide an eventual heir by magical means of bearing a child.  
In addition, Thomas M. Riddle agrees to:  
Provide a stable home environment.  
Allow Harry to finish his education at Hogwarts without unreasonable interruption.  
Allow Harry to spend sufficient time with family and friends given reasonable notification.  
Not interfere with daily activities throughout the school.  
Wear visible bonding cuff.

Below, both had signed, and Hermione could see the shaky signature of her best friend. She swallowed and handed the paper back. "That's a lot to take in, Harry."

He smiled at her. "At least I get to go to school…even if I have to share a room with him and can't go to the dorms anymore."

"It says he has to wear a bonding cuff, but you have to wear a collar? Why is that?" she asked as he folded the paper back up.

"He said my robes would hide a cuff, and since he's the one in charge, he doesn't have to show it so obviously," he said quietly. "We'll trade the bonding jewelry tomorrow. It is nice, though, so it's not so bad."

Hermione held him, and sat for a long time. Before long, she and the others bid him farewell and went home. He waved them on with a sad smile and said he'd see them at the wedding. He stomach knotted at the thought.

Tom eventually came up to Harry and took him by the hand.

"Harry, walk with me, we will discuss tomorrow," he said, leading him away. He didn't miss the fear crossing he face.

They walked away toward a small pond where Tom sat on the grass beside him. "I'm sure you understand what is to happen tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "The bonding ceremony will be in the early evening, there will be a dance and reception, and then we'll go to Riddle Manor afterward," he said quietly.

Tom grabbed his hand again, feeling the tremble. "Are you scared?"

Harry swallowed hard and nodded. "A little. I…I know what is expected of me as your husband. I signed the agreement, after all," he said, and Tom heard the waver in his voice.

Tom didn't speak for a while. Then he pulled Harry closer, nearly into his lap. Harry stiffened but didn't resist. He felt his eyes start to sting though, as memories flickered in his mind.

"Shh, my little one, I won't hurt you," he said, soothing him by rubbing his back gently.

"I'm not a child," he said softly.

Tom smiled, pulling the boy against his chest. "No, you aren't at all, Harry. You are a lovely young man who I will be proud to have by my side."

Harry swallowed and turned to face him, those odd red eyes boring into his very soul. "Why do you want me? Is it just so you can control me, have power over the person that was supposed to be your equal? Is that it? To…to humiliate me...like…like he did?"

Tom frowned. "Not at all Harry. I did want to kill you, but then, I was enraptured by the power you carried in the ministry, and the bravery in the graveyard. Yes, there was a lot about you I desired. And what your uncle did to you…he had no right. Tomorrow you will be mine and he can never touch you again."

Tom felt him trembling again in his grip. "B-but…I'm…everyone is going to say…that I'm…disgusting. I let my uncle have his way with me and then I'm letting you bed me…I can imagine the things they'll say about me…" he said softly, dejected.

Tom frowned, and gripped Harry's chin, turning his face up toward him. "You will hear no such things. You are as pure as a virgin snow in my eyes, Harry. What your uncle did…that was not your choice, and makes no difference to me. Tomorrow I will show you what it means to be appreciated and not used. I promise you."

Harry nodded, but he couldn't hide the fear coursing through him at every touch his soon to be husband. Tomorrow was too soon. "I'm not ready, though, I'm not…"

Tom ran a hand through his hair. "Harry, you will be safe and fine tomorrow. I won't hurt you."

Harry wasn't sure what to do now. He sighed and leaned into the touch, it did feel nice. He felt his head tilted up and Tom kissed him gently. How could the dark lord that struck so much fear into others that his name couldn't be uttered have such a gentle kiss? He responded shyly, his face blushing with color, but it stayed a gentle, chaste kiss. Tom smiled at him and held him like that. He was still scared and not ready for this but what could he do? He'd already agreed to the contract. There was no going back.


	6. A Wedding Gift to Remember

The morning started slowly. Harry woke at his own time, sitting up in his room at Malfoy Manor, rubbing his eyes. There must have been an alarm or something, because no sooner had his feet hit the floor than two house elves arrived chattering about the wedding. Harry groaned. Truthfully, the wedding wasn't what he felt intense foreboding about. It was what came after. He swallowed hard at the lump in his throat. He really, really could do without the physical aspect of the union, but it was in no uncertain terms a part of the contract with the dark lord.

Draco was the first person he saw as he came down to breakfast where the Malfoys usually ate. "Harry!" he exclaimed. "I've invited our friends to come over beforehand, to help you get ready, if that's okay?"  
Harry nodded, knowing that today was less about him and more about the show that would be put on about who Harry now belonged to in no uncertain terms. He swallowed as bile tried to make its way up his throat. He sat and picked his way through toast this morning, nerves thouraghly shattered until the floo could be heard and he looked up to see the Weasley twins, Ron and Hermione walking in together.

"Harry!" Hermione said, coming to sit beside him and glare at his barely touched toast. "Eat!"

He gave her a small smile. "Not really hungry."

The twins came up beside him, giving him a hug from either side. "Harry, Harry, look at you, getting married before us!"

He nodded. "Not what I had planned," he said, looking up between Fred and George.

George smiled. "But at least he brought you…"

"Sirius back! That's something…maybe…" Fred continued.

"He's not so bad as we thought, eh?" George finished, squeezing his shoulders.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

Just then Sirius and Remus came in and smiled at him. Sirius hugged him after the twins had moved away from him.

"I can't believe he let me come back, Harry, I'm so glad…" he said again. "I have Remus, and I have you, I couldn't hope for more!"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, just took me marrying the dark lord to do it," he said solemnly.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a pained glance over his head. "You know if there was any way to avoid him for the rest of our lives, I'd take you and run away, but we both know that wouldn't work. He'd find us eventually, and he'd use me to get you to do whatever he wanted," Sirius said, pushing him to arm length and locking eyes with the green ones in front of him.

"I know, Sirius, I know," he said softly, nibbling on the toast. "But at least I'll have you nearby at Hogwarts. I guess you will be staying with Remus?"

Sirius nodded. "I will. And he already promised you could spend time with us. Provided you abide by the other conditions."

Harry nodded. "I…scared, Sirius," he said softly, where only his godfather could hear him. "Wh-what if he…he does what Uncle did…I…I…"

Sirius pulled him into a hug. "Shh, no don't think about it, Harry. He said he wouldn't hurt you, he promised me, Harry. I…I know it may not mean much, but he brought me back. I'd like to think he did it so you'd be happier."

The others weren't sure what to say, they looked up as the Malfoys entered, and Lucius spoke up. "Harry, time for you to put on the ceremonial robes," he said. "Your friends can help you get ready, I've laid everything out in the dressing room for you."

Harry nodded and the group followed him into the large mirrored room. Narcissa handed him the underclothing, a set of black slacks, white silk button up shirt, and a green tie. He disappeared into one of the attached rooms and changed into it and came out. Then the robes came. He was the "bride" in the situation, because in their marriage, Tom would be the head for their family, and he was considered the second partner. Granted, in the wizarding world, gender had little to do with the ceremonies, the person to head the house wore darker robes and the other wore the lighter robes. The head of house also retained their last name while the other took that of their spouse. Now, the head of house could be female or male, even in female/male marriages, where the male took on the female's name.

Harry would take Tom's last name, becoming Harry James Potter Riddle, and his robes were a soft green, very nearly white, with a sheer silver overlay that sparkled. Tom's robes were a deeper green, almost black, and edged in silver. Instead of rings, they would exchange the bonding cuff and collar, though Harry was happy to say the "collar" looked more like a fancy choker than an actual collar. The cuff matched exactly, and there was little doubt who they were bonded to, and neither could be removed except by Tom's wand. It still unnerved him a bit, but it was a magical piece of jewelry.

Finally, Narcissa had finished layering the rich green robes and the silver overlay. She then set about trying to tame his hair, which she quickly abandoned, and set to pinning a fist sized metal broach of the Potter family crest to Harry's lapel, and then another that carried the Black family crest. She stepped back, nodding.

"Wow, mate, you look prettier than half the girls at school…" Ron said, arching his red brows appreciatively, and getting twin smacks to the back of the head from his brothers and a poke in the ribs from Hermione. "What? He does."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, well since I'm the girl in this…" he said with slight shudder.

Narcissa put her hands on his shoulders and squeezed. "You are not the 'girl' in this, Harry. That is a very muggle way to think of it. Even in marriages like Lucius and I it isn't a 'girl' and 'boy' thing. The more powerful family keeps their name, simple as that."

Harry nodded slowly. "I guess. But your marriage contract wasn't as…detailed."

He missed the pained look and sad frown that graced the normally unflappable Narcissa's face. The others didn't. "I know, Harry, but considering who you are…and how powerful you are…it had to be."

He turned then to look at her. "Is that it? I mean, is that why he had to do this like he did? Does he think I wouldn't be good on my word if he didn't write it all in the contract?"

"No, Harry," she said, pushing him forward. "No, he just knew that the Light and the Ministry would find any loophole they could and use you against him. This way…they can't."

"Would they? Use me like that?" he asked thoughtfully.

By now, Luna and Neville had come up, unsurprisingly, hand in hand. Harry knew that their relationship would blossom, given time, and it made him happy that at least someone could be together out of love, even if he couldn't. "Yes, Harry. They would," Neville answered for him, getting everyone's attention and curious looks.

Neville shook his head. "Look at what they did, not even a second thought about turning Harry over, only Dumbledore cared about what was in the marriage contract, Fudge was just worried about losing public face. No, they would have found a way around the marriage contract if they were able to."

Harry's shoulders slumped. "I feel like a _thing_. I mean, handed over like some prize to the winner. I'm not even worth them asking me what I wanted. It was just assumed."

He felt Hermione's arms around him. "I know, Harry. But you're just Harry to us."

"I've always been some _thing_ to everyone. The chosen one, the bloody boy-who-lived, more like boy-who-wouldn't-die, and now I'm just a means to an end. I'm Voldemort's final victory over the Light and the Ministry. He gets to parade me around like some sort of trophy showing how he got the upper hand in the end. And to the ministry I'm some sort of bargaining chip so they can end the war and save their own asses," he said mournfully.

Fred and George exchanged glances. "Not to any of us, Harry. We are here for you, just for Harry," Fred said, putting an arm around him.

"And no one can argue with that. We tried, and I'll tell you, there were a lot of people bloody mad as hell at the Ministry," George continued.

Harry smiled and looked up. "Like who?"

Hermione smiled. "I thought Professor McGonagall was going to throw an unforgivable at Fudge at one point, and then Ron's parents were both furious, and of course Remus practically attacked you-know-who when he was being flippant about the marriage contract… We weren't really involved, we were let in but told not to say anything or we wouldn't be allowed to see you again. Well the ministry said that, so I don't guess that was true. And Sprout, Flintwick and Pomfrey were screaming at them too…Tonks's hair had gone bright red, and I swear there was smoke coming out her ears…"

Harry smiled at them. "I guess it's nice that some people were angry. Did anyone in the Ministry seem bothered by it at all?"

"I think Percy was a little beside himself, but the rest were quiet," Ron said nodding at him.

There was a loud gong and they heard Lucius using a sonorous. "Guests, please take your places, wedding party, please take your own places."

Ron and Remus were to stand with Harry, while Lucius and Severus were to stand with Tom. Sirius, of course, was walking Harry to the front and standing behind him as his father. The wild haired Black came up beside Harry as they stood at the doorway facing the wedding area. He smiled, wearing his own crest on his robes, and grasped Harry's smaller hand in his own.

"You okay, Harry?" he asked.

Harry bit his lip and shook his head. "Sirius, I'm not ready."

"I know, pup, I know. But nothing to do but walk forward, okay? I'll be there for you to come to and cry on, pup, always," Sirius said as a slow march began to play.

They opened the double glass doors and the sun streamed in on them. There were reporters on either side of the corridor that lead to the altar. They could take pictures, but no sound could get in or out, and they couldn't enter. Harry clutched at his godfather's hand desperately as they slowly walked. Remus and Ron stood in their formal robes, a few shades darker than the robes he wore, and on the other side, Severus and Lucius stood in robes that were a few shade's lighter than the deep green that Tom wore. He looked…so human and it was hard to remember that he had been a monster not long before. And as far as Harry knew, underneath the perfectly human skin, he still was.

He looked on his side, in the front row were his friends and the Weasleys. Draco and the Slytherin sat in the second row. Behind them were the Hogwarts professors and Luna's family. Beyond them were the rest of the Order of the Phoenix and others that had come for Harry. On Tom's side sat the Death Eaters, their families, and Ministry officials. Harry felt very much on display as all eyes followed the progress he and Sirius made. He felt strange in the thick robes and could already tell he was sweating. He felt the prickle of tears in his eyes and fought them away. No he wasn't going to cry, not yet, but he was sure he'd cry before the day was over.

They stopped at the end of the corridor. Minister Fudge was presiding. "Who gives Harry to be married today?"

Sirius cleared his throat. "I, Sirius Black, give Harry James Potter to be wedded today in place of his father, James Potter."

Sirius pulled Harry forward and placed his sweaty hand into Tom's cool, dry one. Harry looked up to see him smiling warmly at him and a shiver shot through him. How much of that smile was real? Sirius then stepped back beyond where Ron and Remus stood.

Fudge smiled and Harry resisted the urge to hex him. Right now he really hated the Minister of Magic. "Now, we are gathered to bear witness to the momentous union of Harry James Potter to Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Jr. This union will bear great fruit of peace and tranquility for all the wizarding realms."

All Harry wanted to do was slap the man. Hard. And he felt the tightening of the hand holding his, so he knew that Tom wasn't much farther away than he was. He prattled on about nonsense that neither of the bondmates listened to very much. Soon, though, he finished his speech about such a union to bring the Light and Dark together.

"Now, if we may have the bonding items," he said. Ron handed Remus the cuff, and Severus passed the collar to Lucius.

"Harry, if you will please bond your mate. Repeat, please. 'I, Harry James Potter, do so bond with Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Jr., from this day forth.'" Harry took the cuff. It was very beautiful, a silver cuff, around an inch wide, studded with green emeralds, and diamonds. He clasped it around Tom's left wrist.

"Thomas, do you accept Harry's bonding?" Fudge asked.

Tom nodded. "I do."

"Now, Tom, if you will bond your mate. Repeat, please. 'I, Thomas Marvolo Riddle, Jr., do so bond with Harry James Potter, from this day forth.'" Tom took up the collar. Again, it was delicate looking, an inch thick silver band studded with emeralds and diamonds. More like a choker necklace. Tom leaned forward and clasped it gently around Harry's neck.

"Harry, do you accept Tom's bonding?" Fudge asked.

There was a hesitation, and fear bloomed for a moment in his eyes. "I…I do," he said softly.

Fudge smiled and held his hands up. "Then I do so pronounce the bonding ceremony complete, to be sealed with the first bonded kiss."

Tom leaned forward and kissed his lips softly and there was a bright flare of magic from the collar and the cuff and they both felt them seal the bond. Harry realized he didn't really feel any weight now from the collar, and it was like there was nothing there. Except he felt the magic from it. It was magic that was entirely Tom's. He didn't realize it, but a similar thing happened for Tom. Harry's powerful magic radiated out from the cuff and up his arm.

Fudge grinned broadly as they turned. "May I present Harry James Potter Riddle and Thomas Marvolo Riddle Jr!"

There was applause all around, even from his side, and he knew they were trying to be happy for his benefit. Tom held his hand and pulled him over to the side where they walked toward a tented area that the reception and dance was to happen in. Several tables were already filled with food, and all the guests came in. The reporters were around the outside the warded area, again shut out. For the duration of the ceremony, they could hear and record, but for the reception, they only got silence again.

Harry was far too nervous to eat much, and he chatted idly as people came up and shook his hand and congratulated him. Only his friends could see how miserable he was and nervous. Tom paid little mind to him it seemed. Then, everyone quieted down and Tom stood. "Now, in the tradition of cake, we shall partake!"

A large wedding cake was brought in, three tiered and accented with green roses and at the top was a golden snitch. Harry frowned and looked at Tom. He smiled back. "I know that you love Quidditch, my little one."

Harry wasn't sure what to think as they went through the cake and champagne ceremony. Then it was off to the side where the wedding presents were laid out. He saw that there were three people he didn't recognize off to the side that hadn't moved at all since the start of the ceremony. He'd noted them in the wedding area, standing in the back unmoving. If they hadn't been breathing he wouldn't have thought them real. Odd, he thought as he was sat down, Tom pulling out his seat and then sitting beside him.

"Little one, you open them, I shall watch," he said gently as they moved through them.

They were typical wizarding world wedding gifts, he supposed. There was a large box with a book attached to the top from Severus, which surprised him. He pulled the book off and opened the card.

" _I thought it best you prepare for the future, and I rather you have my potions in the off chance something were to happen to me before the time comes. Severus_ ," the card read simply.

He unwrapped the book and blushed at the thing. Tom leaned over and grinned, throwing a wink to Severus.

"Well, don't you have my future at heart!" Tom said to his Death Eater/spy. It was a book for male wizards wishing to carry a child, what to do, and how everything worked. Inside the box was the full course of potions that made such a thing possible, and the book contained the appropriate spells and rituals and how to perform them. He put it to the side and moved on, seeing the looks the others gave it as he did so.

From Narcissa, he had gotten a portkey back to Malfoy Manor in the form of a skeleton key. They had a desire for the old stuff, he thought smiling at her. The Weasleys had bought him a set of photo albums that he appreciated a great deal. Along with them, he got a camera from Hermione. Fred and George gave him a certificate for what was labeled the "special section" of their store. He frowned and both winked at him at the same time. That was a little unnerving. He didn't know if he wanted to know what was in their special section.

Before long, he had been hugged and kissed and touched by about everyone. Then, the dancing started, and Tom drug him onto the floor for the first dance. He led, spinning and holding him close. Despite the fact he was dancing with the most feared man in all the wizarding world, he felt his pulse quicken at the closeness. He felt no malice, no ill intent, and it was actually nice to be held in such a way. After the dance, he was spun across the floor by just about everyone, he thought. He danced with Sirius, Remus, all his friends, and to his surprise Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, and even Crabbe and Goyle. He'd been spun around by most the Death Eaters, too, including the boys' fathers, and then Lucius and Narcissa took turns, both giving him hugs as they broke to leave him.

Eventually he found himself sitting at the present table and noted the three strangers still stood there. He sighed and felt his eyelids going heavy. Tom came over and sat beside him, brushing his hair away from his eyes. "Tired, little one?" he asked, smiling.

"Tired, overwhelmed, scared out of my mind," he muttered, feeling the sting of tears behind his eyes.

Tom reached out and hugged him against him. "Do not fear, little love. My final gift will be given to you soon enough, before we leave for our new home."

Harry frowned up at him. A final gift? He wondered what it would be. Before long he found himself dozing off against the warm body beside him, and didn't feel himself being lifted and cradled into Tom's lap. Tom looked down, noting how nicely he fit in his arms. He was smaller, but by no means childish. Granted, he could pass for thirteen still. He held him and watched the others swirl around the floor, feeling the beat of his heart and the pull of his magic on his soul. He was still amazed. The longer he was near the boy, the clearer his mind became. It seemed that Harry was, after all, the cure to his insane mind.

Harry woke with a start and looked around, realizing that he was very warm and realized he was sitting in Tom's lap as he spoke with Fudge.

"Oh, little one, you're awake. The guests are departing, well some of them. The Minister was bidding us farewell," Tom said, holding tightly to his waist.

Harry nodded. "Good night," he muttered, and Tom felt the warm rush of anger that flared in his bondmate. Tom couldn't blame him. But retribution would come later against the Ministry. Tom had plans for that. A lot of plans.

Slowly, all the Ministry officials, Hogwarts professors, and Death Eaters had left. Only his closest friends, the Malfoys and Draco's friends remained. Tom still hadn't let him get up. Severus came over.

"Are you ready to give Harry his gift, my lord?" he asked softly.

"I am, come stand up, little love," he said, helping Harry to his feet. His friends had gathered around at this point. "I chose to do this in a semi-private environment, because this is very personal to you. Once I show what I have, you can choose who you wish to allow to stay and who you wish to send on their way."

He was given a vial by Severus which he handed to Harry. Harry stared at it. "Vertiserum?" he said, looking up very confused. Tom smiled and walked him over to the three frozen figures. They still hadn't moved. "Lucius, remove the glamours," he said. Lucius waved his wand and the glamours fell. Harry nearly choked and fell backward to find himself staring at the three Dursleys.

"Shh, little love, they can't move. They've heard and seen everything, though, from the beginning to now," Tom said, holding him gently. "I wanted to kill them, but Lucius and Draco seemed to be of the opinion that you might not be happy if I did that. So instead we decided that you could ask them what you want to know, under the serum, and you can do what you like with them. I'll cast the killing curse on all of them if you wish, or we can torture them first…or we can simply set them free into their lives."

Harry was shaking, unable to meet Vernon's eyes, because even frozen, he still looked down on Harry with disgust and rage. He looked at Severus and handed him the bottle. "Y-you do it…I can't…I can't get that cl-close to him."

Severus nodded and tipped each of the Dursleys' heads back and administered three drops of the serum to each of them. He unfroze Vernon's mouth then and he snarled.

"Let me go, you bunch of freaks. How dare you bring me here to watch this freak marry another freak?" he asked.

Lucius was who stepped up then and slapped him soundly across the face. Vernon's eyes went wide as he stared at the blonde. "You remember me, you filthy muggle? You remember what I did to you when I found you raping your nephew before I took him away to live in my house? I can easily do it again, so shut your disgusting mouth and answer the questions you are asked."

Vernon said nothing. Lucius stepped back and crossed his arms. "Why would you sexually assault your own nephew?"

"Because he deserved it. He's not really human so what does it matter if I made him my personal little slut."

Harry had buried his head in Tom's robes by this point. Tom knew it would hurt, but in the end, Harry had to deal with this. He knew that from personal experience.

"How old when you did it the first time to him?" came Narcissa's voice.

Vernon was trying hard not to answer but the serum willed it. "Ten."

There were mumbled words around him. Narcissa's face was enraged as she slapped the man with all her force, her family ring leaving a thick line of blood across his face. "You disgusting, filthy piece of trash," she said softly, her rage giving her the appearance of a vengeful angel.

Harry choked back a sob into Tom's robe. Now no one would want him. Harry shushed him and pulled him out and smiled at him softly. "Harry. What do you want to do with him? Do you wish me to kill him for what he did? I will, anything you ask, for you."

Harry swallowed and saw no lies in his eyes. "But…you'll still have me…knowing that he…he…"

"You have never been touched by your own will, little love. I already told you that. This creature has no claim to your first experiences," he said softly.

Harry nodded. "I don't know, I…don't want you to kill him…but…I want him to pay…because I didn't ask for what he did to me."

Tom smiled. Such a kind heart. Even after this. "Very well, we'll figure out an appropriate punishment."

Lucius waved his wand, stealing the man's ability to speak and released Petunia's mouth. "Please, please, I didn't know!" she cried out immediately.

"What did you know?" Narcissa asked, offering no mercy for a fellow mother. "Tell me how much you did know. And why you let it happen in your house."

"He hit him, beat him, and I couldn't stop him, he would have hurt me or Dudley, he has such a temper, and when we fought, he must have taken it out on Harry. I…I never wanted Harry, I was afraid of him, his magic, this world, but I didn't want him to be hurt or starved…I gave him food when he didn't know I was giving it to him…I tried…" she gushed, and Narcissa waved the wand to shut her up.

They turned next to Dudley who's eyes were dashing about. Narcissa let his mouth be freed and it was Draco that pushed through the front of his mother, who looked down a bit surprised at the sudden aggressive motion of her son.

"What about you?" Draco asked, he was about the same height as Dudley. "What did you know? And did you try to help your cousin?"

Dudley tried not to speak. "We beat him up, me and my friends, we chased him now and then…but if I didn't I would have got in trouble. I didn't want to get beaten like he was so I didn't say anything, please, don't kill me, I was wrong, I knew I was wrong then, and I couldn't do anything to change it after it was too late! Last year, I…I figured out what he did…I…I stopped the others from picking on him, but I couldn't do much else…"

Draco frowned and shook his head. "Disgusting. All of you."

Tom turned to Harry who had turned away from them. "Little love, tell me, what do you wish to do with them? This, my love is your present. To face those that hurt you, to heal you, and punish them. Know that I didn't bring them here to hurt you. I want you to move past it."

Harry nodded. In some way he understood. He pulled his wand out, quick as he could and with tear filled eyes he whispered "Crucio," and the spell impacted with Vernon's stilled body. He held it and held it, the spells hold him meaning all that happened to him was his body vibrated and a low keening escaped from his lips. After a while, he felt Tom's hand wrap around his hand and helped him lower the wand. He hadn't realized he was sobbing as he held the spell, something that he shouldn't have been able to do. He fell to his knees and Tom held him against him.

"Take them back, all of them, and I don't care how you punish Uncle, I don't want to know, just don't kill him," he whispered when his tears had stilled. Tom glanced up and nodded to Lucius, and when Harry next looked up they were all gone.

Tom gave him time with his friends, who hugged and held him and there were no more tears. He hoped that his little love could move past what had happened to him. He really did. And that was strange. The Dark Lord Voldemort caring about what his little husband felt. That was strange. But then, he felt Voldemort slipping away, and Tom was returning. The person he used to be far too long ago. And it was all Harry's doing.


	7. Wedded Bliss

Harry thought he'd been nervous all day. Harry thought his heart was going quickly in anticipation. That's what he thought. He couldn't have been more wrong. Nope he was utterly calm until he found himself apparated into the sitting room of Riddle manor, a roaring fire in the fireplace, and a slight chill in the room. Even though most would question it, Harry had learned not to find anything odd about things like roaring fires in the beginning of August. It just made one's head hurt. In front of the fire was a low table before a divan with a set of wine glasses and a chilled bottle.

Tom smiled as Harry stumbled, graceful as always with side along apparation, and led him to sit on the divan. He poured wine and Harry took it with shaking fingers. He glanced at the white wine and drank the glass in one gulp, trying anything to sooth his hammering heart.

Tom smiled, filling the glass again, and watched as it received the same treatment the first glass had. He took the glass and sat it down and smiled at his little husband as he sipped his own wine. Harry's face had gone red with the alcohol already and a pleasant buzz filled his brain.

"You are nervous, little love," Tom said, reaching out to brush Harry's hair from his eyes. Harry flinched at the touch but didn't move. "You think I'll hurt you."

Harry didn't answer, just stared at him with wide green eyes. Of course he thought he'd hurt him. He had nothing else to base his experience off of other than having someone take what they wanted. He worried his bottom lip with his teeth for a moment and looked down at his hands, annoyed that even after two quick glasses of wine they were still shaking.

"Harry, if this was so unpleasant, why would anyone partake in it?" he said softly, reaching out to cup his hand on Harry's pale face.

Harry looked over with his vivid eyes and the look sent all Tom's blood straight to his groin. He fought to keep his head. It would do no good to demolish their relationship on the first day. He wanted Harry, not some broken shell; no he didn't want to break him. At first, he wanted to break him and turn him into a simpering pet, but not anymore. No…that was the insanity that whispered to him to be cruel and lock his little one up forever without contact. No. He didn't heed that voice any longer, and it was fading slowly.

Harry swallowed hard and looked up into the crimson eyes and saw no malice, only a softness he had never thought possible. "I…guess…" he whispered, completely unconvinced that this night would be any different from what had been done to him before.

Tom leaned over then and kissed his lips softly and gently, moving his own against them until he licked at the bottom lip. Harry gasped a little and Tom's tongue slid into his mouth and proceeded to touch every part of it. Despite the fear, Harry found himself melting into the kiss, his own tongue responding to tease the invader, sliding against it. His hands found purchase in the front of Tom's robes as Tom turned him toward him and pulled him closer, wrapping one hand around his waist securely and the other around the back of his neck. Harry was lost in the sensation tasting the wine and the remnants of the sweet cake from earlier on Tom's mouth, and something else, something that must have been Tom's taste, and it was intoxicating, moreso than the wine ever could have been.

Harry stiffened though as Tom's hand shifted to rest on the small of his back. Tom broke the kiss and put his forehead to rest on Harry's. "Harry, little love, I promise you will feel nothing but pleasure this night and you will forget those filthy muggles that dared to touch you."

Harry nodded and felt the pull of apparition and they were in the large bedroom upstairs. Harry's heart began to hammer crazily again as Tom began to undo the front of his robes slowly. Harry watched numbly as the soft green fabric fell, leaving him in the slacks and silk shirt with the tie. Tom divested himself of the darker green robes to reveal a similar outfit underneath without the tie. Tom stared at him long enough that Harry turned, a blush spreading across his cheeks at the scrutiny.

"You are truly a lovely sight, my little love."

Harry's blush deepened and he found the buttons on his shirt being slowly undone by Tom's nimble fingers. He didn't want him to see though, so he pulled back fearing his reaction. Tom frowned and pulled his hands away and continued until he shoved the white shirt from his shoulders. Harry was mortified and wouldn't look up. He soon felt Tom's fingers tracing the winding pattern of scars of various sorts across his chest, then around and down his back. When he came around in front of him, Harry looked up into the taller man's eyes.

"They're ugly," he whispered softly.

Tom put a finger to Harry's lips. "No, they are a part of you, so they could never be ugly. Scars are reminders of where we've come from…they each have a story, and when you are ready, I want to hear those stories."

Harry swallowed hard. "I don't understand," he whispered.

"Don't understand what, my little love?" Tom said, gently pulling him toward the large bed in the center of the room."

Harry let himself be led and sat down on the bed, watching as Tom removed his own button up shirt, revealing smooth, tanned flesh underneath, unmarred by scars that littered Harry's torso. Harry swallowed a ball of fear that was welling in his throat again.

"You…you wanted me dead…you were so evil and dark…I felt it when you were in the Ministry. But now…now, what is it? Why are you so different? I'm afraid, afraid that in the morning, you'll be that horrible creature that haunts my nightmares…" Harry said, eyes widening at the thought.

Tom kneeled in front of him and put his hands on Harry's knees. "Oh, little love, you don't see what's happened, do you? The reason I wanted you… Of course, at first, I wanted to hurt you and all the light, destroy you, and then when you came into my possession, I wanted to possess you desperately. I didn't realize what was happening at first. But when I possessed you in the Ministry, something happened. You contain a piece of my soul, and that piece contained my sanity."

Tom cupped his hands on either side of Harry's face. "Ever since then, steadily, the sanity I lost from fracturing my soul has been returning. They didn't include that fracturing your soul too many times would turn you into what I became. Touching that, the last vestige of my sanity, and then your very blood that was used to resurrect me…it changed me. So here we are…"

Harry's eyes were wide as he listened. It made sense. It all made sense. The parseltongue, the visions, the connection… "Tom…I…but what is this?"

Tom smiled, running his thumbs along his cheeks. "This is my own selfish desires, little love. The desire to feel human again and you were the one that gave that to me. I truly desire you, and I wish to prove it. My whole being cries out to protect you, and I will, my little love, my precious one."

He leaned forward and kissed Harry soundly with passion that he'd never felt, pushing him with enough force that he was on his back, the soft feather covers puffing around him briefly until the air settled out of them. He didn't notice the hands on his slacks and it was only when the cold air rushed against his bare skin he realized he'd been stripped. He stiffened and opened his eyes wide and stared at Tom, his heart quickening.

"Shh," Tom whispered, putting down his chest and stomach with slow soothing strokes. Slowly, Harry's tension began to ease, but returned, when Tom stood and stripped his remaining clothes. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, breath becoming rapid.

"I…I don't think…oh Merlin…I can't do this!" he breathed.

Tom wrapped his arms around him and hefted him upward until they were both piled in the middle of the soft bedding. "Harry, open your eyes," he whispered. Slowly, he opened eyes and stared up at Tom's brown eyes. There was nothing in them that he would be afraid of in those eyes. "You aren't going to be hurt with me, but you have to relax."

"I'm trying!" he exclaimed, tears starting to fall from his eyes finally. "I can't…can't get his hands…"

Tom smiled gently. "Did he touch you like this?" He swept his hands gently over his chest and rubbed against the tiny buds of his nipples, getting a slight gasp from the boy below him. Harry shook his head, eyes wide at the sensations rushing through his body.

"Oh like this," Tom continued, trailing his hands down to his hips, and following downward with an eager tongue, sucking gently on the skin of his stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel and then following the soft trail of fuzz down his belly to the top of the black curls below. He looked up, pulling his husband's legs apart and settling between them, taking up his manhood and stroking it deftly, getting a surprised gasp from the boy who was staring at him wide eyed.

Tom grinned, and locked his eyes with the green ones above him and enveloped him with his mouth fully, drawing him into the welcoming warmth. Harry's jaw hung slack, having never felt anything so intense. He felt like he was going to come undone right there, but Tom clamped a hand around the base of his cock and held back the rushing orgasm that threatened to blank his senses. He groaned, his hips bucking upward, but Tom had a firm grip on him, pinning him down. Harry looked down to see him come up of him, his mouth opening and a quick flick of his tongue to the head send Harry's eyes rolling into his head.

"Oh…M-merlin…" he whispered, his hips bucking upward without any thought.

Tom smiled and picked up his wand, flicking it and casting a silent charm to add necessary lubrication to his partner. At the feeling Harry sat up on his elbows and stared down at him. His insides were cold and felt…wet. Tom smiled and swallowed him again, causing him to drop back and groan throatily, which sent even more blood rushing to Tom's nethers. He didn't notice when one of Tom's fingers slipped inside the wet entrance, but jerked when a second joined the first. Tom pulled his head up and slid up beside him, placing distracting kisses up his body as he went, wedging his fingers and opening him wider.

"Relax, you're tensing," Tom whispered in his ear, his breath sending a shiver down Harry's spine. "Just relax, I won't hurt you, I promise…"

Tom nodded, his eyes leaking tears already, though this time he was having trouble leaving the shame behind him as he was touched again. It was different so different. But the fear was still there. He winced as a slight pain shot through him as he pressed a third finger into the tight entrance. Tom winced as he clamped down on to his fingers with the tension.

"Hush, you have to relax or I will cause you pain…" Tom said, planting a kiss on Harry as he worked his fingers in and out of his smaller husband's body. He was searching, slowly, methodically, curling his fingers until Harry suddenly arched up off the bed with a strangled cry. Tom smiled into the kiss. "There, there it is…" he whispered.

Harry had lost all coherent thought when whatever he had touched sent sparks throughout his entire body. "Oh, my…what…wha…"

"That my love is what makes this pleasant…you've never had this touched to give you pleasure," he whispered, brushing against the boy's prostate and pressing into the bundle of nerves there. Harry practically yowled at the sensations.

Tom slowly wriggled his fingers out of his body, leaving the boy breathing heavily. He quickly cast the charm again and slid himself up between his lover's legs. He pulled a pillow over and carefully slid it under his hips and placed wet kisses on his inner thighs and knees as he pressed his weeping cock into the prepared space, holding his breath from simply pounding into him mercilessly. He smiled to himself. That would come later. Tonight, he was showing him gentle and loving touches. Tom watched Harry's flushed face as he slowly slid into the velvet warmth. He choked a bit as the body under him convulsed at the intrusion. He reached down and rubbed circles gently on Harry's stomach as he watched the boy fight the mental images. In his mind, it was his uncle's hands, his uncle's body splitting him open…

"Harry, don't close your eyes, look at me, watch me," Tom said, and he opened his eyes slowly and nodded. "I want you to feel this and know it is me, only me, that can touch you like this, that can fill you and send you into ecstasy."

He pushed himself the rest of the way, gaining a pained whimper from Harry. He leaned forward and kissed him, holding still as he waited for Harry's tension to fade and the mild pain and discomfort to pass. After what seemed like forever to Tom, Harry looked up and sighed, nodding to him. Tom pulled himself out and pushed back in more forcefully, angling for the spot that would make his little love understand the pleasures he was trying to give him. He hit it spot on, and Harry arched, legs wrapping tightly around Tom tightly, pulling the older man deeper into him, getting a growl from the brunette.

"That's it, Harry, that's it…" Tom said, petting his face as he began to set a slow and shallow rhythm at first until Harry's body started bucking upward to meet him. He didn't speak his desires, at least not with words, but indicated with his motions. He felt so full but in a way that made him feel…complete… And he wanted more. Tom complied with his silent request, deepening and speeding up his thrusts into the body below him. Before long, Tom couldn't hold off any longer, and reached his hand between and began to stroke his love in time with his own thrusting. The duel stimulation was too much for Harry, his eyes wide as breath erratic, coming out in puffs and groans. The sounds around him were lewd, skin slapping and wet, slick sounds filling the quiet room, punctuated with a cry and groan as his pleasure came closer. He felt the tightening in his stomach and thrashed his head slightly.

"Tom…I…I can't…I'm…" he gasped, unsure if he could hold on.

Tom smiled down at him and whispered, "Cum, love, cum for me, just for me," he said stroking him harder and slamming deeper and harder than before.

He came with a silent scream in his throat, his vocal chords seemingly frozen and his body stiffened against the lover above him. He tightened his legs and pulled him into his body even deeper. Tom managed to hold off a thrust or two but the insane tightening around him sent him off, filling his new husband with his seed. Finally he fell forward, careful not to put too much weight on the body below him but unwilling to leave the warmth of his body just yet.

Tom pet his hair gently and watched with warm eyes. Harry blinked his bright green ones, still in the post orgasmic bliss until his eyes unclouded and he stared up into Tom's.

"That…was…wow," he stammered, then winced as Tom slid from him, and for the first time, he wasn't ashamed of himself.

"Yes, my little love, it was just that," Tom said, lazily tracing the scars across his chest as he reached down for the cover. He cast a quick cleaning charm, and looked to find Harry already drifting into an exhausted sleep.

Tom sighed and watched him for a long time, face relaxed and looking positively angelic in his arms.

"Harry, you have no idea what you've done, you really don't. For you, I'll make this world better. I'll dissemble the whole structure so no one will suffer as you did. No magic child will be raised by magic fearing muggles, and no magic child will be forgotten. And those that didn't care for you…they will pay, because even after the abuse and everything, you are pure. And that purity has cleansed me, Harry, and for that I can never thank you enough," Tom whispered, smiling gently before he fell into an equally exhausted slumber beside his new husband and bondmate.


End file.
